Drama Packed
by whoaitsmina
Summary: Clare, the sexy seductive girl of Degrassi babysits the bad boy's brother. Will hatred turn to love? or a kick in the nards? And what happens when they are forced to live together?
1. Chapter 1

**Drama Packed**- Clare, the sexy seductive girl of Degrassi baby-sits the bad boy's brother. Will hatred turn to love? or a kick in the nards? And what happens when they are forced to live together? This story will be long and mostly in Eli's POV, but I will switch out.

Clare's POV

_Breath. In and out. In and out In an_-. My thoughts were cut off with the screaming of my father. This had never happened before. Not like this, not this terrifying. I ran upstairs to my room and tackled my bed, covering my ears with my pillow. I didn't know what to do. I came home to a drunk mother and a terrified dad. My mom has been drinking for what seemed like forever now but this time, she went overboard. She threw a chair at my dad and stormed off on to the bedroom.

"I'M NOT DONE TALKING, GET YOUR DRUNK ASS BACK HERE!" I heard my father yell while I heard concrete footsteps making their way upstairs.

"Yeah? Well I am. I've had enough of you and your stupid daughter. I'm leaving you!" The words hit me like ice in a boiling pan. I jizzed in the pain. Her loud screams were followed by a hasty exit and a door slam. Wow, she was already packed, typical.

Of course this happened almost 3 years ago, and I haven't heard from her ever since. A year before she left, my sister had died too. And after the isolation of my mother, I broke down. I threw away everything in my room, re-painted it a dark and deep purple, got black furniture and upped my wardrobe. If 'god' wanted nothing but happiness for me, than I didn't want to chase something that I wasn't going to catch.

Now, you'll see me wearing heels instead flats, Black instead of Pink and brunette instead of blond. There was no reason in being Saint Clare if the job didn't get it's pay. Me and my father live alone now, and he's all I have. He understands me, and listens without judging. We're best buddies. And _yes, _we do have our own handshake. Sure I had Alli, but she was caught up in a fairy tale that wasn't going to become reality.

It was junior year and I had quit all communication with the outside world. Now it was all about cigarettes and parties. Although I didn't force my rule of sex before marriage anymore, I still believed that it should be special. Therefore, I hadn't been banged yet. I saw high school as kind of a cocoon, after I'm done I'll be ready to take on whatever. I dreamed of going big with my writing but didn't really see the point of interacting with others to help me bound myself for what's out there.

Eli's POV

You think its psycho, I fucking agree. So what If I committed suicide? A fish is still a fish and I'm still a worthless piece of shit. There was nothing left for me in the world. Sure I had Elliot, my 4 year-old brother and my mom but when you think about how big the world is, you realize how little that matters. After the "accident", my mom forced us to move because she thought we all needed a 'fresh' start. So here we are, moving to Degrassi.

The picture was painted with just me, Elliot and my mom, Cece. My father was put to jail after he killed my girlfriend. Yup, such a tragic story where a drunk driver hits his son's girlfriend and you're known as the next victim on CSI. Well I got sick of people feeling sorry for me, I didn't need anyone's pity or sorrow. I had my own way of medication, and that was that. No extended story.

In case you haven't guessed, we moved around a lot because of "family issues". So I predicted that our stay in Degrassi would be as long as a year or two tops.

The truck stopped in front of a big brown house with a black door, _fancy_. My brother was the first one out, he ran upstairs to claim his room. I picked the one all the way down the hallway because I liked my music loud. There were 4 bedrooms, two that included a bathroom so I got to have a master. My mom is a doctor, so at least we get it easy financially. My rooms is colored white_, pure_ white. That had to change, fast. By the time we got to our new house, it was 1 AM so we didn't have time arrange any furniture or unpack. We all fell asleep on my mom's bed.

The next day, I woke up to my brain banging on my skull. Guess I should've skipped the bottle of beer at the last gas station. It was Sunday and I was the last one to wake up, it was almost 11 AM. Little early for my usual waking time. I came outside to my black hearse parked in the drive-way. One of the movers must've brought it down. My eyes beamed when I saw Morty and jumped in to get breakfast. I wasn't that big on family meals, I was never home so I doubt they missed me all that much. Although I was really close with Elliot, he was still 4 years old and like any toddler, he could be very annoying. If you couldn't make out the obvious, it's really easy to get under my skin.

I wouldn't count my self as goth, I just liked black. Most gothic people just like the attention, but I really just love black and vintage. Hence the hearse and the pure blackness of my wardrobe. I figured I should look around town and see my new school so I didn't get lost in the morning. Not that I would be showing up all that much.

I stopped by a near Taco Bell and got a burrito. I wasn't that hungry. After 20 minutes of driving, I passed by a cafe near the school which seemed to have a club sort of thing on the top of the building. Well, I just found my new hang out spot. I drove downtown and picked up a coffee and made my way home. It was about 6 PM and I felt like sleeping.

Since I was never home and my mom was always at the hospital, we had to hire a babysitter to look after Elliott. And of course, it was my job to find the babysitter. I figured I would post a flier at The Dot or at school to see if anyone was interested.

Okay, I know this was short and boring but I needed it to start the story. I promise on my laptop's life that the next chapter will be more drama-filled. Hey, I want to live up to the title (;

READ & REVIEW 3


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's Chapter dos! The reviews are GREATLY appreciated!Please keep reviewing guys, I don't know if I should keep going or not if no one is going to read it...But I hope you enjoy!_

**Drama Packed** - Clare, the sexy seductive girl of Degrassi baby-sits the bad boy's brother. Will hatred turn to love ? or a kick in the nards? And what happens when they are forced to live together?

Chapter Two- Eli's POV

_Wow, what a beautiful morning. The sun is up, the birds are chir-_. I heard my mom yell while opening my curtains but I tuned her out before she finished because my headache was killing me. I tried getting up, but failed when I realized everything was spinning. I just laid there for a couple minutes and made my way to the bathroom for a ice cold shower. I figured it was the only way to wake up. I put on black jeans with a grey V-neck and a black flannel over with a couple rings and a signature necklace.

I had printed out a couple fliers the night before so I could find a babysitter before my mom started work on Wednesday.

My school schedule seemed...cluttered.

The only thing that caught my eye was_ journalism._ I figured I should have one fun thing to do in school that wouldn't force me to strangle myself, right? My locker was across from the girls locker room, bingo. I'm not a perverted freak, but who wouldn't enjoy that?

It's mid-semester and I want to be here as much as a turtle wants to cross the freeway at lunch hour.

I made my way down to AP math, I wasn't planning on showing up all that much but I figured I should at least get my textbook and what not. As I was walking, someone shoved me into a fucking locker. Who the fuck has the right to do that?

My eyes shot at the person with disgust, "What the fuck! Watch where you're go-" I stopped when I saw a girl with long black hair, black tank top, black mini skirt and knee high boots. _Wow,_ a lot of black.

I stopped staring when she scoffed in frustration.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was stepping." I said, still under the spell of her presence.

"Obviously." She said and trailed off. Click click click, I can hear those sexy boots strutting down the hallway.

I realized that everyone was staring with blank faces like they just saw a ghost. I walked by the water fountain when I saw a board with a bunch of fliers for jobs, try-outs, etc.. I approached the huge thing and stapled my babysitting flier on it. My mom wanted someone that was available on the spot because she never knew the schedule at the hospital. The person would have to be there from 3 to whenever my mother got home. Lucky Elliot had school until 3, so he was somewhat busy during the day.

The rest of the day went pretty bland. I had all my textbooks and the assignments I needed to catch up on. Not that I was planning on doing any of them. For English, I had to pick a book and do a report on it. I figured I would use one from Grade 10. For Algebra 2, I had a shit load of pages. And I don't even remember the rest.

I didn't really pay attention to the people in my classroom. I just took my seat and played around with my phone the whole time.

After school, I made my way to the Dot to grab a drink and post my other flier.

Clare's POV

Some idiot ran into me this morning, causing me to spill my coffee all over my bag. Fucking idiots trolling Degrassi. I got home pissed because I got into journalism instead of the school newspaper. Whatever, guess I'll work my way up.

"DAD! I'm home!" I screamed, throwing my bag on the kitchen counter. I attempted to clean it out but wasn't really succeeding. I heard foot steps coming down the stairs.

"Hey babe, how was school?" He asked.

"It was...school." I said twitching my eyebrow. He looked kind of worried.

"Oh okay, I hope that's a good thing" He said, with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, is something wrong?" as soon as I said this, he broke all eye contact.

"Uhm, I lost my job." I couldn't speak.

My dad is a lawyer, so I don't understand how he could 'lose' his job?

"What do you mean? like the case is dropped or..?" I asked.

"Yeah, Mr. Goldsworthy decided to find a different divorce lawyer because he thought I couldn't do the job right." He said with a hesitant look on his face as he continued.

"I talked to Mrs. Goldsworthy and she said that they have been trying to divorce for almost 2 to 3 years now, but he keeps making up excuses and won't agree to the divorce. So, she's going to talk to her husband and let me know. Meanwhile, I don't have a different client and I don't know how long this is going to take." He finished looking like a sky scraper was lifted off his shoulders.

"That's- That's okay daddy...I'll-I'll get a job." I thought it over for a second, and realized that it was actually a great idea.

"Yeah! Dad, I'll get a job! I need it for a college transcript anyway! Plus, the money will help us! I'll go down to the Dot and see if they're hiring!" I said with beaming eyes as I grabbed my bag off the counter and ran out the door towards the Dot before giving my dad a chance to speak.

When I got to the Dot, it was packed with a crap load of students having coffee or lunch. I asked Spinner if he was hiring.

"Sorry kiddo, we're actually not.." He said with sad eyes. I bet it was hard looking at me after what happened since I looked so much like my sister.

"Awh! come on! I really need this, my father just lost his job and I really need this! Please!" I started yelling and suddenly all eyes we're on us when the owner came out shooting me a _get the fuck out of here_ look. Spinner mouthed the word _sorry_ to me and I gave him a sarcastic smirk while starting to walk out.

"Wait! Clare! Check the board over there, people usually post a lot of job offers there like dog walking and stuff…hope you find what you're looking for." He said and handed a blond girl her coffee without even making eye contact with her.

I listened to him and walked over to the board, let's see...dog walking? Hell no. Lawn mowing? over my dead fucking body. Hmm..babysitting. 18 DOLLARS AN HOUR? SOLD.

I quickly ripped the whole flier off instead of a small piece and started to dial the number on the paper.

"Hello?" someone answered.

"Hi, I'm calling to see if you still needed a babysitter for...Elliot." I said searching the paper in excitement.

"Oh uhm, I actually don't know. My son put those papers up but I don't know if he came in contact with someone already...You should call him." She said and gave me a phone number.

"Oh! Okay, thank you so much!" I said, trying to sound nice and hung up.

I quickly dialed the new number.

No answer. Fuck.

I dialed again...no answer. _Are you kidding me?_

I tried one last time.

"Hello?" Some one picked up the phone sounding like they just ran a mile.

"Oh hi, I'm Clare...I wanted to know if you were still looking for a babysitter?" I said jumping in place. I really needed this.

The person on the other end didn't answer for a minute and I got worried.

"Hello? You still th-" I was cut off.

"Yeah, I'm still here. Sorry, I'm trying to get dressed at the same time." Okay...too much info there.

"Oh uhm, sure." I said giving him a minute.

"Okay sorry, yes I still need someone. Can you meet me somewhere so I can make sure you're not a rapist in disguise?" He said.

I giggled at this. What the hell, I don't 'giggle'.

"Oh yeah sure, I understand. Uhm, the Dot? perhaps in 10?" I said, sounding hopeful.

"Perfect, see you then." He said and hung up.

Eli's POV

Fuck, I hate doing this meeting crap. But whatever, the best for my bro right? I had just got done taking a shower and I was still wet but whatever. I put on some grey sweats and a black V-neck with the flannel from today.

When I got there, there was nearly no one there. Lucky for me, I guess everyone was done with dinner. I saw a group of girls at the center of the cafe and another girl, sitting alone all the way in the back. WAIT! I remembered hair...black girl! Damn. The luck just keeps coming doesn't it?

I took a seat in front of her and said, "Hey sunshine, feeling better?" I grabbed a fry from her trey. My hair was still wet so it kept getting in my face. She looked at me in disgust.

"What the hell..." She said, shocked that I was talking to her.

"Who the hell do you think you are thinking you can just come and-" I cut her off.

"You need a job right?" I said with a devious smirk, oh I was going to have fun with this. She was so surprised. I could tell in her face. She looked like she was blushing but I couldn't tell because of all that fucking make-up. She was so hesitant, she started looking down at her hands. They were shaking...

"I-I'm so-sorry. I- I didn't know you- I didn't know you we're...you know" She said trying not to shake too much.

"Don't sweat it, so you need a job." I said, she looked worried but I didn't care. She fucking pissed me off this morning.

"Yeah, so what do you want to know?" She asked.

"Are you available on the spot? Cause you never know when my mother might need you, it can be at 2 AM or in the middle of a Saturday." I said.

"Yeah, I'm totally free." She said. I smirked.

"Good, you start tonight." I said.

"Tonight? that's it? You don't wanna know anything else?" She asked.

"I could care less, do you need a ride?" I asked and she gave me annoyed look.

"Yeah, but could we drop by my place first? I should change..." She said looking down on her too short skirt and too revealing shirt.

"Whatever." I stated without looking at her, as fucking annoying as she was...she was also so fucking attractive.

She came out with black skinny jeans and a grey V-neck sweater with high heal boots. As we we're driving to my house, she started braiding her hair to the side.

She didn't seem to be creeped out by the hearse, which kind of surprised me. I figured she was just trying to look cool. I blasted the radio, and she jumped a little. Being surprised with the sudden screams.

I knew she would hate my music, so I intentionally blasted it even louder. But instead, I saw her bobbing her head and murmuring the words. Who the fuck is this girl?


	3. Chapter 3

**Drama Packed- **Hey guys! So i wrote this in the midst of watching degrassi (: and I also didn't proof read it so you may find several mistakes! okay, so about this chapter...it is very boring. BUT i needed it to start some stuff (; It does have some key factors so I do advise you to read it. PLEASE REVIEW, if you have suggestions...feel free to tell me!

0-00-0-0-0-0000-00000-0-0000

Eli's POV

When we got to our house, I had the most vicious smile on my face. I knew Elliot would give Clare a hard time going to bed so I actually wanted to stick around tonight. Oh this should be good.

"Mom! I'm home! And Clare is with me." I screamed while Elliot ran downstairs.

"Oh good! I have to leave tonight, but I'll be home by 11 or midnight." She said trying to find her keys.

"Oh hi! I'm Cece, how are you?" She said, looking Clare up and down giving a warm smile.

"Hi, I'm Clare." Clare said smiling, _wow_ actually smiling.

"Alright well, Eli you know the drill. Numbers are on the fridge and if you need anything just give me a call sweetie" she said talking to Clare but then turning over to Elliot to give him a kiss.

"Alright, we'll see you tonight." I said and she walked out the door with a smile.

"Okay, so here's how it's going down tonight. I will be in my room, anyone that comes in or disturbs me will be executed. Got it?" I said with a suspicious smirk and walked upstairs.

This should be a good night.

Clare's POV

He just left, without a care in the world. Who does that? I didn't know a fucking clue about Elliot, what was I supposed to do for the rest of the night?

I guess I'll…improvise.

"Soo Elliot! What do you like to do?" I said. He looked just like Eli, if they were the same age; they'd be absolutely identical. Although his eyes weren't as pure green as Eli's. Elliot's were more of a hazel green, but still breath taking. I just hoped he wasn't a smart ass like Eli.

"Let's see, I like to watch TV. Eat. Oh, and watch TV." He said with a straight face. How was I supposed to reply to that?

"Oh, well what's your favorite show?" I said and he kind of just stared off and mumbled, "Spongebob, do you know him?"

Did I know him? That's like asking, do you breath oxygen?

"Yes! I have his puzzles, pajamas, game cards AND all the episodes on CD." I said and his eyes started beaming at me with excitement.

"WEALLY!" He said and started to run upstairs. I didn't know if I should follow so I just waited at the bottom of the stairs.

After a minute, he came back with a huge box in his hands.

"These awe my leggos, and no one is allowed to touch them…" He said opening the box and laying them down in front of the TV.

"But since you like sponge bob just like me, I'll let you play with them." He finished while dumping out the whole box.

After a couple of hours of building and watching sponge bob, we heard LOUD music coming from upstairs. I flinched when it first came on and looked over at Elliot who was lost in his Leggo's and seemed undisturbed.

"Wow, what is that?" I said looking at the clock, it was 9 PM.

"Oh, that's just Eli. He likes to listen to his music loud." He said while trying to find a red piece.

"Oh…" I said.

"Well, we should get dinner going! I totally forgot about it but we can just have a late night snack, right?" I said winking at him.

"Oh! Can we have pizza with mac & cheeese! Maybe with ice cweam on the side!" I found it kind of adorable how he couldn't say his R's because he talked so sophisticated.

"Uhm, maybe we could pass up on the mac & cheese and ice cream but what about pizza? I asked with a smile.

"Fine…but with ketchup!" He said and jumped off the counter in the kitchen. I looked around the kitchen to figure out what I was going to pay with but didn't see anything.

"Hey babe, I'm going to go check with Eli for a second. You're okay right?" I asked and he just nodded.

I made my way upstairs but I had no idea which one was his room, luckily the music was still on so I just followed by my sight. And nonetheless, it was the last room.

I tried knocking but I figured he couldn't hear so I started banging on it.

"ELI! Open up!" I screamed and a very angry Eli swiped open the door.

"What?" He asked.

"I need money, we're calling for a pizza." I said. And he went back in his room to give me a twenty.

"Save me 2 slices." He said and slammed the door shut. I went downstairs and ordered.

After 20 minutes, the dude showed up with our pizza and we ate. I figured I should be nice and took 2 slices up to Eli's room.

The music was off so I just knocked. And he opened a little bit more calm this time.

"Hey…here." I said awkwardly handing over the plate.

He eyed it for a second and then…sniffed it. What kind of an idiot sniffs pizza?

"….thanks. But I'll eat with you guys downstairs." He said and started to step out of his doorway.

When I was turning around to leave, I tripped over a bunch clothes on the floor. I thought I would fall flat on my ass but someone's arm grabbed around my waist, holding me in place. I started to shake again.

" S-sorry." I said but he wouldn't budge. Instead, he held on tighter.

"You're doing it again." He said looking down in to my eyes.

"D-doing what?" I asked. Oh no, he couldn't have figured it out. Please say he didn't. Please.

"That…" He said and grabbed my hand and held it up in front of our faces but I quickly grabbed it away.

"It's n-nothing…we should go downstairs. You must be hungry." I said and hoped that he wouldn't question it any further.

I turned around and raced downstairs and saw that Elliot had quickly finished his Pizza and was already on the couch watching TV.

"I should get him to bed…" I murmured and sat next to him.

"Boy, am I tired?" I said while fake yawning.

"I'm not tired! I'm not going to bed! No!" He yelled and ran to his room.

Eli gave me a evil smirk while taking a bite out of his slice.

"Go follow him, big girl." He said and raised his eyebrows while sitting next to him. I sighed in annoyance and did as told.

"Elliot! Babe, you don't have to go to bed…" Where was I going with this? Uh.

He slowly opened his door and said,

"I don't?" He asked.

"No, uhm…I'll make a deal with you." I said with a smile and bent down to his height. He looked at me with a curious look and said,

"Go on…" and made a gesture with his hands.

"If you get tucked in to bed with your teeth brushed and in your Pajamas, me and Eli will read you a story and act out every single scene. AND I will bring my Spongebob CD's tomorrow." I said with a smile while he thought it over.

"Fine, but can you guys stay with my until I fall asleep? And if you don't bring the CD's, I'm telling Mom!" He said and marched into the bathroom.

"Of course, we'll stay. And I promise I will bring them!" I called out behind him.

I walked back down stairs, thinking of a way to break the news to Eli.

"Sooo…are you in for some acting tonight?" I asked and sat next to him, so close that our shoulders we're touching.

"Excuse me?" He said and raised his eyebrows.

"I may have volunteered uso read slash act out scenes as a bed time story for Elliot…" I said looking away.

Eli' POV

What the hell did Clare get me into?

"HAHAHAH you must be joking, there's no way darth vader." I said sarcastically laughing but she just stared, damn it. She's serious.

"Are you serious?" I said and bobbed my head.

"Fine, but you owe me." I said and smirked while getting up.

Knowing Elliot, he'll probably pick some cheesy story and have the bad guys dead whilecouple live happily ever after.

Nonetheless, he picked Beauty & the Beast. What kind of a boy likes princess stories? Whatever.

When we got upstairs, he wasn't in his room.

"Elliot! Man, where are you!" I screamed and went in to my mom's room and saw him tucked in neatly in her bead.

"Hey dude, what are you doing here? You have a perfectly good bed in YOUR room." I said and poked his chest gently.

"I know, but I don't want to be alone so I wanted to sleep with mommy tonight! Pleeease!" He pleaded and of course, I couldn't say no but sighed in a happy way and said okay.

"CLARE! He's in here!" I screamed so she could come. The second she stepped in, she couldn't stop staring at the room. It was mint green and the furniture was dark brown.

"Wow, nice." She said and we started reading and acting the scenes out. When it came to a part where they kissed, Clare just kissed her hand and shoved it in my face. Earning a laugh from Elliot, when we we're done; he was already asleep.

"Let's go." Clare said and pulled me by my shirt.

"Ouch, be gentle." I said and patted my chest.

She gave me I could care less glare and walked downstairs.

"So, should I leave or wait for your mom to come back?" She asked. I didn't want her to leave because I was having too much fun with her but I didn't want to say that either.

"Hey, wait a minute…You owe me. Or did you forget?" I said and gave her my signature smirk.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

So, this is kind of a cliffhanger but that's okay (:

13 reviews for next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Drama Packed- **Hola! okay, so I am aware of the fact that this Chapter is short but I'm tired as hell. The next Chapter will be pretty long and will include A LOT of strange dares. And I'm really glad a lot of you like Elliot, he might have a bigger role in Eli's life (; Please review if you want more!

0-00-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-00-00-0-0-0-0

Chapter 4

"Hey, wait a minute…You owe me. Or did you forget?" I said and gave her my signature smirk .

"Are you kidding? You can't do one good deed to your own brother just for the hell of being a nice person?" She asked while giving me a pathetic look.

Of course I could, just not this time.

"Hey, a deal is a deal." I said.

"Fine, what do you want?" She asked as she stretched her eyebrows out, dropped her bag and crossed her arms in front of her.

"You have to stay the night, and be my slave." I said and gave her a wink while walking back into the kitchen. I was thirsty as hell so I grabbed a beer.

"What? No way, you can forget it Sherlock." She said and started to pick up her bag.

"Fine, then I guess I'll just have to fire you…" I said. I wasn't actually going to but I just needed her to stay tonight.

She started murmuring and dropped down her bag once again while she flopped down on the couch. She started to change the channels trying to find a good show, so I stepped in front of her.

"You have to do as I say no matter what." I said and shut the TV off.

"Isn't it enough pain that I have to spend the night? Oh wait…I have to call my dad to tell him." She said and started rummaging through her bag.

After 5 minutes in the kitchen, she came out.

"You have to give me a ride to school in the morning" She said and I nodded with a creepy smile.

She came and flopped down next to me, so close that I thought she would land on my lap.

"What do you want to do?" She asked.

"Let's go swimming." I said and she stretched out her face in shock.

"You want to jump in to a freezing ass pool, at 10 PM?" She asked.

"We can just do the hot tub." I said and scrunched my nose.

"I don't have anything to wear…plus it's freezing outside and I don't really kn-….fine." She said, probably realizing that she had no way out.

"You can wear something of my mom's she has a ton of stuff that she's never worn." I said and trailed off into her room. I made sure to be quiet so I didn't wake up Elliot.

I came out with a plain black bikini. It was one of my mom's old stuff but I could tell she never wore it because it still had the tag on it.

"Here." I said and tossed it to her.

She sighed and went to go change.

Clare's POV

Am I really doing this? In the middle of January in CANADA? This boy is crazy.

But I rolled over and went to the bathroom to change. I really hated showing my body so I put my tank top on over, I was wearing it under my sweater.

I got out and put my stuff on top of my bag in the living room. But I couldn't see Eli anywhere, just when I was about to go look for him, he jumped me from the back; grabbing my waist.

"You ready?" He asked whispering in my ear, I gulped. Damn it, I started shaking again.

"Y-yeah…" I said and tried to lose his grip so he couldn't feel me shaking but he grabbed my hand and held it up.

"Are you nervous?" He asked.

"N-no, I'm just cold." I said, trying to come up with a quick excuse. I knew he didn't buy it but he didn't interrogate me any further.

"Well than, let's get warm" He said and wrapped a towel around me while dragging me outside.

He quickly opened the top of the Jacuzzi and a flash of hot steam hit my face. It felt freaking good.

I quickly jumped in after taking my tank top off, without waiting for him.

Eli's POV

"Someone's a eager beaver." I said as she jumped in.

"Sorry, I'm just freezing." She said as she crossed her hands across her chest.

I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to get too close because I didn't want her to think that I was giving in to my hormones.

But I took my chances anyway and sat next to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"I hope you know, I'm only doing this so that you could get warm. And that's it." I said and looked away, avoiding her eyes.

I saw her smile from the corner of my eyes and she hugged back as I tightened my grip.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked and she splashed me.

"Are you serious?" She asked and I nodded my head to her obvious question while moving her dark hair out of her face.

0-0-0-00000-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

30 reviews for next chapter!

I appreciate every single one of them (:

Elliot appreciates it too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Drama Packed- **As promised, here's chapter 5! Things are getting a little bit more steamy (; I know this is short, but I did 2 chapters in one day! Cut me some slack :P And, I'm glad someone noticed the shaking...what do you guys think is going to happen? And yes! seductive Clare is here! She was just nice for the sake of Elliot (:

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 5

"Hahaha, I'm serious. Truth or Dare?" I asked, she better pick truth.

She twisted her nose and answered, "Truth."

Jackpot.

"Why did you all of a sudden need a job so bad?"

She didn't answer for a second, she was really hesitant with the things she said.

"Never mind, dare." Damn it.

I nuzzled her hair, "Do you really want to do a dare, Clare?" She gulped; I could tell she got a little nervous.

"Y-yes." bad choice.

"Okay, take a shower…with me."

Clare's POV

I figured there was no getting out of this, so I should take advantage of the situation. After all, I am Clare Edwards.

"Okay…" I said and got out of the hot tub. He just stared with his suspicious smirk.

"Damn, you look good in my _mom's_ bikini." He said, gagging when he said mom.

I just rolled my eyes and made sure he followed me inside.

"Then would you like to do the honors of taking it off?" His face froze and he just stared. That's right, you're not the only one with power here, Mr. know-it-all.

He gasped, "My oh my, are you trying to seduce me of my innocence?" He said while covering his mouth with his hand and blinking rapidly.

"You wish." I said and trailed off into the shower.

I tried to turn it on, but it wouldn't budge.

"Dammit!" I said and slammed my foot on the ground and just as I did, I felt arms wrap around my waist and I jumped.

I slowly turned around to see Eli staring at me very intensely.

"How about we keep our dignity intact and keep our bathing suits on?" He asked.

"I don't know…I was really looking forward to see you naked, Eli." I said, suddenly warm water surrounding us.

"I'm sure you do, but…just trust me." He said and he put his chin on the top of my head.

"Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Oh noo, you don't get to ask." He said and scoffed a _are you kidding me_ laugh.

"And why's that?" I said and trailed my hand down his chest line.

He quickly grabbed my hand and just held it there.

"Because that's not how it works." He said and I could feel his smirk on the top of my head.

I didn't say anything back.

"We should get out. I don't want you to get sick" He said. And I just laughed.

"What's so funny?" He asked and I sat down on the tub.

"You dragged me out to your backyard in to a Jacuzzi at 10 o'clock, made me take a shower with you and now you're worried I'll get sick? Who were you raised by? Mr. Hefner?" I asked and he started laughing.

He grabbed me bridal style and got up, "Got a problem with that?" he asked.

"Not at all" I said and rested my head on his chest. When he dropped me on the couch I just laid there for a couple minutes while Eli went upstairs to get dressed. I was too lazy to get out my towel and get dressed.

Eli's POV

I walked downstairs to see Clare lying down on the bed, wrapped up in her towel…asleep. I chuckled to myself. Who the hell falls asleep at a stranger's house? For all she knows, I could be a rapist. Well, lucky for her…I'm not. Or am I?

I didn't want to take her to my room because I didn't like people there so I picked her up and took her to the guest room. After, I came back and took her clothes upstairs too. She slowly started to wake up just as I was about to step out.

"W-who's there?" She asked, slowly squinting her eyes.

"It's just Eli, you fell asleep so I brought you to the guest room." I said and walked over to her side. She saw me walk over and scooted to the other side of the bed.

"Come join me" She said and held out the blanket for me.

Ah, what the hell. After a minute of laying there,

"Truth or Dare" She asked.

"Dare" I said, even though I knew I would regret this.

-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-00

What do you guys think she'll make Eli do? (;

It may get a little **sticky**_*hint*hint*_, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

Have any of you noticed, Eli's mom is gone for a really long time? What do you think she's doing?

50 reviews for next chapter! It may be tonight if you guys reach the number...


	6. Chapter 6

**Drama Packed**- Alright guys, so here's the dealio... I have to go somewhere today in like half an hour, so I had to rush this chapter. Therefore, it may be a little krappy and it may have mistakes since I didn't proofread it. BUT, the next one will be breath taking (: and thank you SO much for all the reviews! I tried to describe Elliot more, but he literally just looks like Eli but with less dark clothing...Feel free to suggest stuff (: oh and, don't forget to enjoy the story!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 6

Clare's POV

"Take your shirt off." I said.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"I feel awkward half-naked and I don't want to be the only one." I said and sighed.

He just smiled and did so while throwing his shirt on the ground.

"Truth or Dare?" He asked.

Eli's POV

"Dare." She said, damn it. I'm running out of dares here.

"Snuggle with me." I said.

"No." She said and stared at me.

"What are we doing? Why did you ask me to spend the night?" She asked quietly and gently.

"I-I don't know, I just thought we'd have fun and I didn't feel like being alone tonight." I said.

"Look I understand if you don-." I was cut off by screaming.

"Noooo! I don't- no! mommy!" We heard yelling from my mom's bedroom.

"Eliott? Eliott, are you okay?" I yelled while running down the hall.

"Hey, hey buddy are you okay? I'm here, it's okay." I said, trying to calm him.

"Eli! I had a bad dweam! I want my mommy!" He yelled and started to run towards his room.

"Elliot! It's okay, mommy's okay. She's coming, she just called me…she's on her way." Clare said.

"I want hey now!" He yelled.

"How about you stay with me and Eli? Just until mom comes home." I suggested looking at Eli, I saw him shaking his head and mouthing words to me.

"Oh-okay" He said and I held his hand down to the guest room.

Clare was awkwardly holding on to her towel while we walked in to the other room, it earned a giggle from me.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"I'll be right back." I said to grab her some clothes. I got her some plaid pajama pants with a white V-neck.

"Here." I said and threw the clothes to her and she quickly put them on while I smiled.

After 10 minutes, Elliot was quickly asleep.

I grabbed Clare bridal style, catching her off guard and carried her downstairs.

"Why don't we go to your room?" She asked.

"Because no one is allowed in there." I explained.

She was still sitting on my laptop when we sat down. She turned around and was now facing me with her legs straddled to my waist.

I put my hands on her hips.

"We should sleep, it's almost 12 AM." I said.

"But we don't have a bed." She said.

"We can sleep in my mom's…" I said.

"Ew! No that's wrong!" She screeched.

"Hahahah how is that wrong?" I asked.

"It just…is. Let's just go to your room, come on." She said and started to jump on my lap.

"Noo, it's not very…civil in there" I said and tried to hold her in place.

"Fine, then I guess I'll just have to leave…" She said and tried to stand up but I grabbed her down.

"No come on, just stay..." I pleaded.

And suddenly she started at stare me so I just stared back.

After what seemed like a life time of staring, she got off my lap and laid down next to me.

"You're going to be my pillow." She said.

Clare's POV

"Wait!" I quickly bolted up. "We didn't even finish our game."

"Hahahha do you really want to?" He asked with his eyebrows stretched out.

"Yes, I do!" I said eagerly.

"Let's just continue tomorrow, I'm really tired." He said and pulled me closer.

"Fine." I said and made my way to his bedroom.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked started to get up.

I started to run upstairs, hoping he wouldn't catch me.

"Just let me see!" I quietly yelled, hoping Elliot wouldn't hear us.

But sadly, he catched up and tackled me to the ground.

"The view is great from up here." He said while still on top of me.

He sighed and rolled off me, "You're doing it again." He said.

"Doing what?" I didn't realize I was shaking again.

"Oh- it's nothing I already told you." I said.

I popped up and went to the living room, it's been a long night and honestly; I just want to sleep.

Eli's POV

It's been about 3 hours till Clare had fallen asleep but I couldn't sleep. So I just watched TV with Clare sleeping on my lap.

I looked over to the clock, 4 AM. Where the hell is my mom? Maybe I should call her…I slowly got up and put a pillow under Clare's head. I went into the backyard so I wouldn't wake up Clare.

*ring*ring*

_Hi, you've reached Cece's…_voicemail. Damn it. I hanged, I honestly don't feel like leaving a voice mail. Instead I just texted her, asking where she was.

I went back inside and took my old position. After a couple minutes, I fell asleep too.

I don't know how long I had been asleep but when I woke up I saw that Clare wasn't beside me anymore and I heard noises from the kitchen.

I slowly got up to see Clare and my mom cooking with Elliot sitting on the Island, where we eat.

Me and Elliot looked almost exactly the same, except his eyes and his hair. His eyes we're more hazel than green and his hair was super straight. But then again, so was mine when I was younger. He was about 3'5. We had the same identical smirk. But he didn't hold long grudges like I did.

"Hey, good morning!" My mom screeched.

"H-hey, what time is it?" I asked and sat down next to Elliot.

My mom and Clare cooking together, not my idea of a typical morning…

"It's around 11." She said and flipped the eggs to make an omelet.

"What time did you get home last night?" I asked with a straight face. If she was going to be out all night, I demanded some answers.

"Oh, I was with our lawyer…we we're talking about that thing." She said and bobbed her head towards Elliot.

Elliot didn't know about Julia or my dad, we had just told him that he had left.

I nodded my head, but still didn't understand why it took her the whole night.

"It takes you a whole night to talk to someone?" I asked with a questioning look. I could tell Clare was getting a little uncomfortable because she wouldn't even look at me. She was just raiding the fridge for something.

"Well no, I kind of went out after that. I felt like I needed a break." She said and gave me a smile. I just nodded and sipped my orange juice. Damn, I haven't had plain OJ for a while. It always had some type of alcohol in it.

Clare finally took her nose out of the fridge and came to sit down.

"Okay guys! Dig in!" After a breakfast of Elliot bragging about the most random things from his school, everyone was finally done.

"Claye is going to bwing me spongebob CD's mom!" Elliot bounced happily in his chair while Clare smiled at him.

"Well isn't that nice of her! did you thank Clare?" She asked with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Clawe!" He said and sipped his orange juice.

Clare was still wearing my clothes. When she said,

"Oh my god! Eli, we missed school!" She screeched.

"Oh shit, we did. Well, there's no point in going now." I said and dropped down in the couch, turning the TV on. I patted the seat next to me for her to sit down.

"True." She said and sat down. Elliot's school started at 12 so my mom got him dressed and took off. She told me she was going to start early at the hospital today, so she wouldn't be back until night time. She told Clare that she would pay her at the end of the week.

After my mom left, Clare left upstairs to change her clothes.

"I should get home." She said and started to make her way to the door.

"But we haven't finished our game…" I said and grabbed her by the waist, giving her my signature smirk.

"I know, but I should go home and change and what not. I'll be back later today anyway." She said and started to open the door.

"Fine, but I don't know if I'll be home." I said.

"Ah, too popular to be with me and your brother?" She asked. I laughed at the thought. I was anything but that.

"No, I've just been home too much. I feel…trapped." I said. And it was completely true, I hated spending time indoors. I liked to be out.

"Okay, then I'll see you whenever." She said and walked out, closing the door behind her.

I sighed and walked up to my room.

I listened to music for a little bit, I was getting really bored.

Now what was I going to do all day?

*Knock*Knock*

Who the fuck is at our door at noon on a Tuesday?

0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0

Who do you think is at the door?

What will Eli do to kill the boredom?

***hint**, things will get a little..._sticky_.

**70 reviews for next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Drama Packed- I just realized I have a sucky title, that's okay. I'm so sorry this was late! Ugh, I have so much shit going on. I made this chapter mainly to introduce Shay. So it is short. BUT I will most likely update tomorrow if you guys reach the number of reviews (: And I don't know if you figured this out yet but, I don't like proof reading. So this may have a couple errors!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 7

Eli's POV

I drooled over to the door to see who was fucking banging.

"There's a black hearse parked in our drive-way, is it yours?" It was a guy around my age. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes and stood too proud. Probably some pick who thinks he can do whatever the hell he wants.

"Yeah." I said and headed back in to the house to get my keys.

I got in Morty and parked him in the drive-way, now that it was empty since my mom left.

"Sorry for your loss…I'm Shay." He said. I really didn't feel like explaining the reason for Morty so I didn't.

"Eli." I said and shook hands. Who the fuck still shook hands? Classy.

"You new here?" I asked and he nodded with a smile.

"Same." I said and rolled my eyes.

"Really? Well, we can be depressed together then." He said and laughed and so did I.

"When did you move here?" He asked.

"Last week, you going to Degrassi?" I asked.

"Yup." He answered.

I checked my watch and saw that it was 3. Well, gotta go pick up Elliot.

"I gotta jet. I'll see you around." I said and walked into Morty.

After driving for about 5 minutes, I arrived at his school. Within 3 seconds of arriving, Elliot jumped in the car.

"Hey man, how was school?" I asked and started to turn towards the house.

"Good, is Claye coming today? She's supposed to bring me my CD's." He said and started rummaging through his backpack.

"Yeah, she should be." I said and smiled to my self idiotically.

When we got back to the house, Clare was already there on our stairs, talking to…_Shay_. What the hell…

I parked in the drive-way and got out.

"Hey, why are you here early?" I asked.

"Figured there wasn't much to do at home and that we could…play that game again." She said and rolled her eyes with a smile.

"No problem." I said and winked at her. I walked over and picked her up bridal style and she giggled.

"I'll see you around!" She called out to Shay while I carried her inside and dropped her on the couch.

"Oh Ellioooot! I have a surprise for you…" She said and started looking through her bag.

"Yes! You kept youw pwomise!" He screeched and jumped up and down.

"Of course I did, here you go…" She said and handed over about 5 boxes full of DVD's.

He snatched them out of Clare's hand and started shoving one into the DVD player.

"Hey man, what do you say?" I asked.

"Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!" He said and gave her a hug.

"No problem kiddo, enjoy." She said and got up, leaving him to his imagination.

"So what'd you do all day without me?" I asked and grabbed her into the kitchen.

"Slept." She said and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Can I have some water?" She asked.

"Sure, just grab a bottle form the fridge." I said and sat down on the counter.

She went into the fridge and started laughing.

"What? We're you expecting blood instead of bread?" I asked with a sarcastic laugh and she pulled away with a bottle in one hand and another in the other.

"Chocolate syrup? Last time I saw this I was at th-_Achem_, never mind." Her smile fell to a serious look and placed the bottle back in to the fridge.

I eyeballed her and pressed my eyebrows together.

"Where did you last see it?" I asked, curiously.

"Nowhere." She said and twirled around me, pulling me by my hoodies lace.

"Wanna see it again?" I asked and gave her a smirk.

"Your brother's home…" She said and looked towards the living room.

"So? He probably won't even look up if there was terrorists bombing our house." I said and walked towards the fridge.

She nibble don her bottom lip.

"Fine, but we're taking this to the hot tub." She said and twirled towards me once again and grabbed the bottle from my hand.

-0-0-00-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0

**85 reviews for next chapter!**

Who do you think is Shay? and why was he talking to Clare?

What will happen in the hot tub?


	8. Chapter 8

**Drama Packed- **_Wedding bells! My aunt is getting married tomorrow! which I think is silly because it's April Fool's Day but ehh, what do I care. ANYWAY, I made this chapter long and this is sorta where all the drama really starts (; Once again, I didn't proof read, so I'm sorry if there are mistakes. Read & Review! _

Chapter 8

Eli's POV

She raced upstairs to the bathroom to change but raced right out and started to knock on my door. I had my shirt off already and didn't bother to put it back on.

"I need something to wear." She said and bit her lip while grabbing to side of the door way.

"Right, let me go grab something." I said and went to my mom's bedroom to get her the same black pair.

"Here you go." I said and gave it to her and she just turned around and made her way to the bathroom.

Clare's POV

It was actually pretty hot today for what it's usually like in Degrassi. I might even just jump in the pool. I could care less about how I look so I just left the bathroom in my bikini.

"You ready?" I asked and put my clothes in my bag.

"Yeah, here's a towel." He said and threw me a black one that was too big.

"Don't forget the chocolate…" I said and bit my lip. He just smirked.

I walked to the back door to get to the backyard. I felt kind of bad leaving Elliot there all by himself but even if we invited him to join us, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't since he's so caught up in his show.

When I got went outside, a sudden hot flash whipped me. I couldn't take it so I just canon bombed in to the pool. The sudden coldness hit me like sharp knives. But after a couple seconds, it actually felt good.

When I finally got up for air, I was Eli just staring at me.

"Join me?" I asked and pushed my hair back.

"Uhm, I'll pass." He said and sat down on one of the beach chairs.

"Are you sure_? It feels__really good."_ I said and bit my lip once again, running my hands through my hair.

He just stared and blinked then started to take his shirt off. After what it seemed like 5 seconds, he jumped in the spot right next to me.

When he was coming up, he grabbed me by my legs and threw me over his shoulder.

"This is for making me jump in to a freezing pool!" He yelled and threw me over his shoulder, making me land about 6 feet away from him.

"I didn't force you to!" I yelled while swimming closer.

"You practically seduced me. I didn't really have a choice." He said and said it in a way that sounded sarcastic yet to serious.

"You always have a choice." I said and turned around, swimming towards the water fall.

"Not always." He mumbled and hopped out, walking towards to diving board.

He jumped twice and finally lifted off yelling, "CANON BALL!" and crash landed.

"Is this your way of impressing me?" I yelled and he just dived under water, swimming towards me.

"Do you want to be impressed? Cause I can do better." He said and grabbed me on to his lap.

"You can try." I said and lifted off him to swim to the diving board.

He just sat and stared.

I jumped about 5 times and did a perfect dive. I use to swim a couple years ago, and I still got it.

I finally stopped next to him.

"So you want to go to the jacuzzi?" I asked and he nodded.

We got out and when I started to walk, he picked me up and threw me in the pool one more time.

"WH-WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I yelled while running back. I'm getting him back.

"For being a tease." He said and ran in to the Jacuzzi.

"You do know that I will tease you even more now, right?" I said and lifted an eyebrow getting the chocolate bottle from the chair.

"Maybe, but it takes two to tango." He said and closed his eyes, laying back into the side. The jets were on so he was probably lost in the good feeling.

"Having fun?" I asked and sat on his lap, facing towards him.

He quickly bolted up and flinched, grabbing me by my waist.

"Uh-yeah." He said and smiled with a hesitation.

"What we're you thinking about?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked and narrowed his eyebrows.

"You seemed really…lost. What we're you thinking about?" I tried to keep a blank face.

"Uhm, nothing really. Just stuff, boring stuff." He said and smiled.

"Now…where's that chocolate?" He asked and smirked scanning the area.

"Oh I changed my mind, you're not worthy." I said and tried not to laugh.

"Are you kidding? I'm _Golds_worthy. Get it?" He said and smirked, flinching his head up at the same time.

I have to admit, that was a good one.

"HAHAHA, nice." I said and grabbed over his shoulder and grabbed the bottle.

"You first." I said and handed him the bottle, still sitting on his lap.

"Are you sure?" He asked and eyed the bottle.

"Yeah, I can go first if you want." I asked, confused.

"No, I mean…are you sure about all this? I don't want to like pressure you or something." He said and turned away.

"Are you kidding? Who the hell do you think I am? If anything, _I'm_the one pressuring_ you_." I said and poked his chest.

He smiled.

"I don't know, I don't really want to do this if you don't want to." He said and firmed his grip on my waist.

"Sound like you don't want to." I said and removed my hands from his neck and sitting to the side, but I was too weak because he just pulled me back to his lap.

"I do, I really do. But don't you think it's a little soon?" He asked and narrowed his gaze.

"I'm not going to marry you, we're just messing around. I'm sure you bang a different girl every night." I said, getting a little pissed.

"Yeah but that's different…" He said and looked away.

Fuck, I started to shake again.

"How?" I asked and started to slightly yell.

"It just is!" He said and raised his voice, loud.

I just stared at him and got up. This time he didn't try to pull me back. I went back inside to change and get dressed. I saw that Elliot was still watching TV. Amazing how children can have so undivided attention.

I slipped back in to my too short shorts and my baggy but yet short shirt. It was a short sleeve but tightened on the elbow. And it was baggy but short that showed my belly ring. I was actually pretty cold but I'll just turn the heat on.

I went back inside the living room and didn't see Eli there. I looked outside and saw him still in the Jacuzzi with his head laid back and eyes closed.

What a dick.

I sat next to Elliot and he put his head on my leg.

"You enjoying your self?" I asked and stroked his hair.

"Yup." He said and kept watching. I just kept stroking his hair. It was really soft!

"No one has done that to me in a long time." He said, still not looking up.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Play with my haiy." He said.

I just smiled.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"Yes." He said and kept watching, after that it went pretty quiet. We both watched the show until he fell asleep. I carried him upstairs at around 9:30.

I walked back downstairs to tell Eli that he was asleep and that I was going to leave in a little bit but I couldn't find him.

_Great, _bitch left me.

I sighed and sat down on the couch flipping through the TV channels when I heard a ding! from the laptop on the floor.

Eh, I'll be here for a while so might as well make the most of it. I called my dad to tell him I would be spending the night and took the laptop to my lap.

I spent about an hour on YouTube and then logged on to AIM. I had a buddy request from Shay. We had talked a little bit today and he seemed chill.

Shay: Hey.

Me: Hi.

Shay: What's up?

Me: Babysitting. You?

Shay: Nothing, at Eli's?

Me: Yup.

Shay: Is Eli even home? I heard him leave.

Me: Yeah, he ditched.

Shay: Can I company you?

I thought about that for a second, Eli was gone. Shay was asleep and Cece probably wouldn't be back for awhile and even if she did, I could just say he helped out.

Me: Sure.

I said and logged off. After about 2 minutes, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey." I said and opened the door wide so he could step in.

"Hey." He said and closed the door behind him.

"How's the babysitting going?" He asked and sat down on the couch next to me.

"Easy, Elliot's easy to get along with." I said and turned the TV on.

"Nice, well I've just been bored out of my mind. Sucks not knowing anyone." He said and took his hoodie off.

"Wouldn't matter, no one here is worth talking to."I said and pressed my legs against my chest.

He put his jacket around me. I must've been shaking again. Sometimes I don't even notice.

"T-thanks." I said and grabbed it closer.

"No problem." He said and smiled with his hands on his lap.

I laid down and out my head on his lap. I know I barely knew him, but a small nap couldn't help. Plus, he was playing with my hair which made it 10x better. Now I know how Elliot was feeling.

After about 2 minutes, I dozed off.

Waking up to someone yelling their head off.

**120 reviews for next chapter!**

_Who's yelling? Where's Shay? And who is he, perhaps dangerous? READ AND FIND OUT._


	9. Chapter 9

Drama Packed- Sorry it took a while to update! But you guys didn't reach the number of reviews :( I just updated anyway cause I was bored. ANYWAY, so my aunt is happily married and thank you for congratulating! I hope you enjoy this chapter. PLEASE feel free to suggest an idea or anything, I write on the spot so I come up with stuff last minute and I would love some pointers or head lights. Read & review (:

Clare's POV

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled yelling to see my dad with his shirt unbuttoned and Cece trying to cover herself.

I really hoped Elliot didn't hear that, there goes my fucking job.

"Clare! What are you doing here!" He yelled and started to button his shirt.

"I _babysit_ here. What the hell are YOU doing here?" I haven't seen my father with another woman since my mother left and it was aggravating. The anger drowned out my senses.

"Clare…I.." He started to begin but I just grabbed my bag and flooded out the door. Where the hell was I going to go? Not home, at least not yet. I needed to think this through.

It's not like I was against my dad seeing other people, I just wasn't used to it so it shocked me when I saw Cece with a fucking bra and my dad's zipper down.

It was cold when I ran outside, and it was slightly raining.

_Shay._

What happened to him? I turned back around to go to his house but realized it's like 4 am. I pulled out my phone and started to IM him. Hallelujah internet on my cellular device.

The rain picked up and became harder, followed by lightning striking in the distance.

**Me:** Hey, are you up? You kind of ditched.

I waited a couple minutes and just sat on the curb.

**Shay:** Sorry about that, it felt awkward with you on my lap and sleeping so I let myself out. I didn't want to seem like a creeper.

I smiled at the message. A _creeper_. You haven't met a fucking creeper, Shay.

**Me:** Wanna become even more creepy? Let me in.

He didn't reply for about 3 minutes and I heard a door open.

"I thought I was dreaming when I read the message." He said and opened the door wider, calling out to me.

I turned around and smiled, running inside. He was shirtless, _no fucking comment. _

He closed the door and turned around and for a second I thought we would collide but we were just centimeters apart. I slowly looked down from him eyes.

"T-thanks. Things got a little weird with my dad." I said and just stood with a blank face.

"No problem, my parents aren't here. They went back to the old house to get the rest of the furniture but they'll be back tomorrow." He said and slowly twirled inside to the living room.

Was it weird that I suddenly missed him being so close? _Snap out of it Clare._

"Oh, no problem." I said and followed him.

"Do you need some clothes? You're wet. Nevermind, I'll be right back." He said and walked upstairs.

I didn't realize I was wet from the rain, but I guess I was.

I didn't have time to reply when he quickly bolted up stairs.

He came back with a pair of grey sweats and a white shirt.

"Here you go, I hope they fit…" He said and handed me the clothes.

"Thanks, bathroom?" I asked.

He pointed to a door by the stairs and nodded.

I smiled and rushed inside. Could this be any more awkward?

I came outside and sat next to him, _great_…jersey shore. Who the fuck actually watched this shit?

"You like Jersey shore?" I asked without looking at him.

He chuckled.

"Nah, I made a bet with my friend that I wouldn't say the word 'babe' for a whole month and I lost cause my ex told on me. So now I have to watch a whole season of Jersey Shore. He's apparently going to quiz me…" He said and smiled at himself.

That's actually pretty funny. I idiotically smiled, realizing that he was looking at me. I turned to look at him but he turned away instantly and looked down on his hands.

"Why are you wearing jeans? Aren't they uncomfortable?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Oh, well I was in my boxers but then you messaged and I figured I should put some pants on and this was the quickest thing I could find." He said and smirked holding the controller tightly.

"Right." I said and smiled.

"Do you ever sleep?" I asked realizing it was about 4:30 in the morning.

"You can sleep if you want, I slept all day so I can't exactly go to sleep right now." He said and chuckled. He seemed really shy because he never made eye contact.

"Oh, uhm I don't really think there's a point. I'll have to wake up in like 2 hours for school. Plus, I've been sleepless lately so I doubt its happening." I said and sighed remembering how me and Eli stayed up all night for the last 3 days.

"Oh okay, whatever's cool" He said and turned back to the TV.

"Okay seriously, are we really going to watch Jersey Shore?" I asked and raised my eyebrow.

He just chuckled.

"I was wondering when you would object." I smirked.

"Then let's do something, anything." I said. I really wanted to get my mind off things right now.

He turned the TV off and shifted towards me. I was really enjoying his six pack.

"Like what?" He asked and put his hand on the top of the couch.

"Hmm, well…we could bake cupcakes and try not to blow stuff up." I said and dazed off to the kitchen, I was a horrible cooker.

"Or…we could play hide and seek!" I didn't realize how retarded I sounded when he eye balled me.

"Are you sure you don't need to sleep?" He asked and smirked.

"I'm sure…" I said and smiled.

"Well, I have a different idea in mind." He said and smiled deviously.

**Shay's POV**

Clare is at my house, sitting about 10 inches across from me. And what am I doing? _Watching jersey shore. _Kill me right now.

Truth is, I had no idea what that _different idea_ was. I just blurted it out in panic.

"Yeah? What is it?" She asked. Fuck.

"Well…" I said and smirked trying to fake it.

I realized her staring at my chest. Impressed? JAACKKPOTT.

"I should go put a shirt on…" I said and started to laugh awkwardly. Why the hell was I so nervous?

"No…it's okay." She said and grabbed my arm when I was starting to get up. Her hands we're shaking.

I sat back down and stared in wonder.

"You okay? You want a jacket or blanket?" I asked but she just shrugged and put her hands under her legs.

"No, I'm fine." She said and smiled. Yeah, right. But I don't plan on questioning it any further. I didn't want to push her too much.

"So that idea you had…" She said and started to curl up her mouth. Damn it.

"Never mind." I said and shrugged my shoulders and scrunched my nose.

"No…tell me." She said and pulled her hands out, they were calmer now.

"I'm actually more interested in hearing what you have to say…" I said and smirked.

She just yawned, okay she's totally lying.

"Okay, you have to sleep." I said and picked her up bridal style. She just closed her eyes and put her head on my bare chest.

"Only if you sleep too." She said. I was getting kind of tired, but I don't know if I could sleep.

"Clare, I'm not even…" I started to talk but she cut me off.

"Pleease…" She pleaded and I gave in. I kicked open the door to my bedroom. It was really simple right now because I was too lazy to unpack.

"Sorry about all the boxes, I haven't had time to unpack and stuff." I said trying to come up with an excuse.

"It's okay." She said and crawled under the covers. I walked over to the light switch to turn it off.

"You're joining me right?" She asked, OHH she meant on the same bed. I was just going to go downstairs on the couch…but this is fine too.

"Uhm…yeah, I'll be right back. Let me change real fast." I said and trailed off to the bathroom.

I came back with sweats on and a T-shirt. I crawled inside next to her.

I saw her frowning.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I liked you a lot better with your shirt _off." _I just chuckled.

"Maybe tomorrow…" I said and smirked.

"Or now…" She said and started to move her hands inside my shirt.

**140 reviews for next chapter!**

_What's going to happen? Where's Eli? Perhaps a love triangle? wait and see (: _

_Review please!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Drama Packed**- Hey hey, so I'm kind of getting bored with this story...I don't even think most of you are reading it. But thank you thank you to the people who do and review 3 I had a pretty good idea in my head but I'm having doubts about it...Anyway, enjoy this chapter (:

Chapter 10

Shay's POV

"Or now…" She said and started to move her hands inside my shirt.

I grabbed her hand and held it in place.

"I don't know…we just met." I said but regretted it as soon as I said it.

"So?" She asked and bit her lip.

Was this really happening? I held her gaze for a moment and hopped on top of her. There was no chance of me keeping away.

"Good point." I said and planted kissed all over her mouth and neck and stopped when I went lower.

"Your clothing is getting in the way." I said and smirked.

"So is yours." She said and slowly took my shirt off, how could I get turned on by that?

I slowly took off her shirt as well.

I kept kissing her and she just closed her eyes and laid back.

**155 reviews for next chapter (:**

_Wanna see where this ends up? wait and see!_

_"Are you okay?" I asked but didn't stop with w_hat I was doing.

"Mhhmm" She said and kept enjoying herself a little too much.

"Are you sure? Cause I'm barely touching you right now." I said and broke off all contact.

"Huh? Oh uhm yeah…" She said and pulled closer.

"Let's get these pants out of the way." She said and started to fiddle with my belt.

"I don't think we should." I said and grabbed her hands but she tried to force herself.

"Come on…Don't you want me?" She said and bolted her eyes at me.

"I do! Trust me, I think an elephant would have to keep me off you if we removed any more clothing. But we just met and I feel like I'm your rebound." I said while jumping off of her.

"A rebound? From who?" She asked and sat up.

"I don't know... Eli? You were kind of pissed when you came inside." I said and raised an eyebrow and she just stared at me like I was a worthless piece of crap.

Wow, I think this was my stupidest move all night.

"Look, why don't you just go to bed and we'll see if you still feel the same in the morning." That took all my power of will to say.

She just looked at me for a moment and then turned around cuddling in the blankets.

I waited for a moment to see if she would say anything but she didn't, so I just left downstairs.

Why was this happening? Since when did I care about a freaking girl? If this was any other night with any different girl, I'd be in her right now.

I need to shake this. I went to go grab a beer. Yeah, I lied about my parents to Clare. They weren't really at our old house, truth is… I had no idea where they we're. Probably out fucking drunk.

I went back to the couch and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Eli's POV

I spent the whole night at some damn club. I drank and drank and drank. I lost track of what I even was drinking. Why was this bothering me so much? Who the fuck knows. I will be spending the night with a tramp to get my mind off of Clare.

It's the only way or else I just might go ballistic and kill someone. _Kill_ someone, over a tny little argument. Wow, what is wrong with me?

I shook my head and scanned the dance floor for a chick.

Let's see…too wasted, too blond…hmm she'll do.

I started to walk towards a brunette with reddish blond hair. She was grinding with some guy who was sipping from a red cup.

"Can I have a dance?" I asked and offered my hand while giving her my best smirk.

She looked back at the guy who was staring off into space and smiled while stepping off. I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me.

We started to grind and went at it for about 5 minutes then I asked, "Wanna get out of here?" I asked and turned her around so she was facing me.

"I thought you would never ask." She said and pulled me towards to door. By the time we got to Morty she was half-naked.

"Where's your car?" She asked taking a break from attacking my face.

"You're looking at it, babe." I said and pointed to the big black hearse. She looked at Morty and back to me and nodded her head while smiling.

"Classy." She said and pulled me inside the car by my shirt.

We went in the back because I really didn't feel like taking her to my place seeing if Clare was still there or my mom or Elliot.

After I entered her, I regretted it with every bone in my body. Why was I doing this? It felt good but why?

Banging a girl to forget about screwing another one? Smooth.

I made it last for a couple more minutes and pulled out. I need to get my head straight, _sober_.

"That's it?" She asked and pulled up with her elbows.

"Not satisfied? Leave a comment in the suggestion box and make sure to get a keychain on the way out, bitch." Rude? Yes. Do I care? Hell no. I just need to get home.

I pulled my shirt on and buckled my pants while the random girl was leaving.

I hopped over to the front. I'm getting this cleared out with Clare. She needs to know that I want her.

Listen to me! I "want" a girl. And not in every physical way possible...damn. I'm lost.

I started to drive home with all my will. I kind of doubt I'm in any condition to drive but I could care less. I need to talk to her, to see her. I'm addicted to a girl I just met like three days ago. Pshyco? I think yes.

I pulled up the drive way to see none of the lights on. I quietly opened to door, I didn't want to wake Elliot up. When I walked in the whole room was dark. I went upstairs to check if mom was home and if Clare was in Elliot's room but she wasn't and my mom was in bed.

I checked my phone and it was about 5 AM.

Should I text her?

I went into my room and put on some sweats with a sweatshirt and took my phone out.

**Me:** Are you up?

I waited about 5 minutes and tried not to doze off.

**Clare:** Are you sober?

_No._

**Me**: Sorta…and I'm sorry. I need to see you, where are you?

After about 10 minutes of no reply I started to drift off to sleep when my phone started buzzing.

Call from…Clare?

"H-hello?" I asked.

"Open to door." She said and hung up.

The door? Oh Jesus Christ.

I went downstairs to let her in.

"What are you doing here? It's like 5?" I asked and open the door wide. She looked like she was freezing and she also looked soaked wet from the rain.

"God, you must be cold." I said and took my sweatshirt off, offering it to her.

"I'll bring you some towels and clothes." I said and started to race off to my bedroom. I came back downstairs to find Clare asleep on the couch.

"C-Clare? I have clothes for you. You shouldn't go to sleep soaked, you'll get sick." I said as gently as possible and she slowly opened her eyes.

She sat up and hugged me tightly, like it was never going to happen again.

"I-I saw something I shouldn't have a-and it might be bad." She said and started to cry.

"It's okay, it'll be okay. Don't worry. Here, just change." I said and handed her the clothes while she just nodded.

She just took off her clothes in front of me, not even bothering to go to the bathroom. Alright then.

I guess she caught me staring.

"Get used to it; you're going to be seeing a lot of this soon." She said and laid down, putting her head on my lap.

"What do you mean?" I asked and sat back.

"Ugh god, I don't even want to repeat it." She said and moved her hair out of her face.

"You can tell me." I said and started to play with her hair.

"." She blurted out.

"You what?" my mom? My _single_ mom? I shot up and off the couch.

"YEAH! And _my_ dad! I don't know…maybe I-I saw it wrong or-or maybe they were…" She kept trying to talk but instead ended up stuttering on each word.

"Yeah, maybe you just saw it wrong…" I said with a worried smile and sat down.

"We'll talk in the morning, just sleep." I said and laid down on the 2-seat couch. Clare just nodded and closed her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Drama Packed- Hey guys! Okay, I know my last update was all confusing! That's why I rushed to update this chapter. From now on, I will edit and review everything I publish! Promise. Well, enjoy this chapter! Review please (:

Chapter 11

Eli's POV

"C-Clare, Clare wake up. It's morning." I said and sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"Oh, sorry. I was really tired so I kind if passed out." Clare said and sat up, fixing her shirt.

"Gooood morning, kids! OJ or milk?" Cece shouted from the kitchen.

"Oh god..." Clare said and buried her head on her palms.

"Are you sure what you saw was…you know…" I started to talk but she cut me off.

"Yes! I was laying down with- I was just on the couch and then someone barged in from the front door. Your mom's shirt was unbuttoned all the way down and my dad didn't even have a shirt on. I think I'm scarred for life." She said without a single break for breathing.

"Wow. Okay uhm. Let's just go get breakfast and then we can talk about it or something. It may have been a….a spontaneous moment? You know, late nights at the office?" I tried but I was only fooling myself.

Clare put my jacket on and headed for the kitchen. This was going to be really awkward.

"Hey Clare! So glad you decided to come back!" Cece said and flipped over a deck of bacon.

"Come back?" What did she mean…

"Y-yeah, I kind of took off after…well that." She said and kept her head down.

"Oh, that's when you came back last night. Where were you? You must've been freezing." I said.

"Yeah uhm, I was just at some market. I was flipping through magazines and trying to interpret things. Which, that's not the key issue right now! Look Cece, I respect you and I understand that this is none of my business but it sort of is, because that was my dad who-" She was cut off by a door bell.

"I know this is all really confusing for you two and Elliott. Which should wake up around now…. I'm going to go get the door and me and your father will explain everything okay?" WHAT? No, not fucking okay.

"My father? What do you mean?" Clare mumbled to herself and put her hands on her head.

As the door opened me and Clare both saw Mr. Edwards step in to the living room. Oh shit.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" I said and leaned towards Clare's chair but still facing towards the door, we were both locked on the target. Mr. Edwards said Hello to my mom and gave her a kiss and walked inside. A KISS? Holy Jesus.

Clare turned to me and put her finger in her mouth and made a gagging sound.

"Can I join the fan club?" I said and turned around to the island. The Island was in the middle of the kitchen and behind it was a small corridor leading to the living room, with just enough space to see the door. We always ate on the island, with high spinny chairs.

"Hi Eli…Clare." Mr. Edwards said and nodded to both of us. I just gave him an awkward smirk and Clare sipped from her cup.

"So, can we please get to the explanation?" Clare blurted out.

"Yeah, uh...Why don't we wait for Elliot?" Her dad said and smiled.

"I'll get him." Clare said and immediately jumped out of her chair.

The stairs were in the living room, next to the TV. When you walked in from the front door, it was to your left and the couch was to your right. On the other side of the TV was the office that we never used.

"I'll come with." I said and rushed to catch up with her. I can feel my mom's eyes burning my back.

"What is happening?" Clare said and spun around to face me.

"I don't- I don't know." I said and my voice shook while I said it. I knew exactly where this was going to go, but I didn't exactly want to face it.

Clare entered the room and slowly started to talk.

"E-Elliot, babe it's time to get up." She said with an angelic voice and started to pet his hair. He was sweating real bad.

"Elliot? Come on, wake up honeybunches!" She said and opened the curtains and ray of sunshine entered the room.

Elliot yawned and crawled under the covers.

"Oh no! Don't even try that with me mister!" I said and grabbed him out of bed and on put him on top of my head.

"EEELLII! " He said and started laughing.

"WHOOSH! IM A PLAANEE!" He said while Eli was running around.

"Alright, go wash up. Breakfast is ready dude!" He said and put him down.

"Can Claye stay?" He asked.

"Yeah, uhm she might spend a lot more time here than you imagine." I said and cocked my head.

"Yaay!" He said and hugged Clare.

"I want Fwench toast!" He said and he let go of Clare and ran to the bathroom.

We went downstairs and after 5 minutes, Elliot was down.

"Who's this?" He said and sat down next to Clare.

"Elliot, this is Mr. Edwards. Clare's dad." My mom said and smiled.

"Hello! I'm Elliot, but people call me Big E." He said and gulped down his milk.

"No they don't?" I asked.

"They do so!" He said and munched on his bacon. Alright, they do now…

"Alright well, we want to talk to you guys about something. Clare's dad and me met when he was my lawyer for the divorce. And after a couple nights of talking, we decided to go for dinner one night. And then it all changed after that- well what I'm trying to get at is-WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" She shouted a little excitedly and flung her arms around.

All three of us just sat and stared. Even Elliot was speechless.

"So…what do you guys think?" Mr. Edwards said and clapped once.

"Married? Awe you cwazy?" Elliot yelled and ran upstairs.

"Honey! Honey!" My mom yelled after him.

My mom ran after Elliot and now it was just Clare, her dad and me.

"So… what do you guys think? I know this is sudden and we didn't even have-"

"It's great." Clare said with a blank face but eventually plastered on a smile.

"Really? You guys are okay with this?" He said with a huge smile. Clare looked at me with a threatening eye.

"Y-yeah, as long as you two are happy." I said and pretended to be interested in my phone. I texted Clare.

**Me**: WTF.

**Clare**: Look, I haven't seen my dad this happy for a while. Just go with it, please.

I sighed.

"So are we going to live together?" I said and broke the silence.

Mr. Edwards cleared his throat.

"Uhm well I'm happy you're thinking ahead. We were thinking of moving in here. It's plenty big and I think we can all fit in here, right?" He said with a smile and I replied with a smirk.

Oh, this will be great.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_What will Elliot think of this? What about Shay? Some secrets will be revealed next chapter (;_


	12. Chapter 12

**Drama Packed- **Hey beautiful people. I know I said there would be secrets revealed BUT there is none in this chapter. I still love you though, it's okay. I wasn't even going to update today but then someone messaged me on Tumblr to update so it really pushed me to do it (: It's short but I just got home from a double game, so enjoy! Review por favor (:

Chapter 12

Clare's POV

"NO! I want my daddy!" Elliot screamed and shut the door on Cece's face. We could hear the slam from downstairs.

I looked at Eli and said, "I'm gonna try to talk to him, maybe he'll listen."

I started to walk upstairs and saw that Cece was leaning on the bathroom door, trying to get Elliot to come out.

"Elliooot? Babe? You okay?" I called out.

"Leave me alone!" He screamed back.

"Okay, but first come out so I can give you something." I yelled.

"W-what is it?" I heard him getting closer to the door with his tiny feet.

"Open and find out!" I yelled and the door slowly started to open.

"Wheye is it?" He asked with red puffy eyes.

I opened my arms out. "It's a hug. It's usually the only thing that helps when you're upset." I said and he just stared.

"I don't bite! I'm still Clare. You know something, if Cece and my dad get married…that means I'll LIVE here! Then I'll get to see you everyday!" I said with a cheerful and dramatic voice.

"L-live heye?" He asked and rubbed his eyes.

I smiled and nodded and he ran to give me a hug.

"Okay, but I get to keep my woom and dusty." He said as he crossed his arms. Dusty is his hamster. He called it Dusty because it had black specs that looked like dust so it made him look dirty.

"We can clean him together." I said and winked at him.

He smiled and jumped on my lap, "Carry me!" He yelled.

We both went downstairs and Cece's eyes shot up, "HOW. DID. YOU. DO. THAT?" She asked.

"Me and Elliot have a special language." I said and winked at him, he just giggled.

I sat him down and sat down myself.

"I undewstand that you and my mommy awe going to get mawwied. But thewe will be order in my household." Elliot said and sipped from his drink.

"Fiyst of all, no staying up late and watching TV all night. You must pick up aftew yoself after you'ye done playing with youy toys AND you absolutely HAVE to wash the dishes." He said and continued to eat his breakfast.

My dad just looked at me and smiled.

"DONE!" My dad yelled and held out a fist for him to pound.

Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

Eli's POV

"Well! Me and Clare have to go." I said and started to get up from the table.

"Go where? It's break?" She asked with a confused face.

"Yeah, but we have that thing at Frank's." I said and gave her _a get-your-ass-up_ look.

"Oh! Right, how could I forget? Sorry, we'll see you guys tonight." She said and shot up from her chair.

"Where to?" She asked when we reached the door.

"I figured we should get REAL breakfast since my mom can't cook for shit." I said and got in to Morty.

"I'm in my PJs!" She yelled.

"Yeah, and I have black shoes. Does it matter?" I said and started him up.

"Fine, I'll have my stuff at your place soon enough…" She trailed off and turned the radio on. It was one of the stations that only I listened to; I doubt any other human being would actually put up with it. But I liked it, it calmed me down.

"Oh I love this song!" She yelled and started to sing along. _SING ALONG_. Am I alive?

"You like this song?" I yelled over the loud speakers.

"SHH! This is my favorite part!" She yelled and continued to sing along while swinging her hair back and forth everywhere.

When the sing ended, she turned it down.

"Where are we going to eat?" She asked as she pulled her knees to her face.

"I have no idea yet, any suggestions?" I asked.

"I don't care, ooh! Go in there! I heard it was yummy." She said and pointed to a restaurant called Little Miss Steaks.

I didn't have a better idea so I pulled up to the parking lot. We finished our breakfast and went back to the house.

"So…what do you wanna do? We could go to-" I was cut off by Clare.

"SHIT! I gotta go talk to Shay." She said and bolted up to the door.

"Shay? Why Shay?" I asked.

"I'll explain later, I'll be right back. It wont take long." She said and went out the door.

After 45 minutes, I started to get a little worried.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_What's Shay going to say? Do you guys prefer Shay or Eli? How will the move day be?_

_ Read and find out (;_


	13. Chapter 13

Drama Packed- Happy but yet mysterious chapter! I can't explain to you the hotness of my city. California sucks balls. But what are you gonna do? Enjoy this chapter! Now Eli knows for sure that there is something wrong with Clare. Read and- well you know the drill (;

Chapter 13

Eli's POV

It's been 45 minutes and Clare is still not back. I'm going to go find her. I went out the door to go next door but saw Clare standing in the front of the door.

"Hey, what's taking you so long?" I asked and smirked. Shay gave me the death stare.

"Oh sorry, time flies by fast!" She said and laughed.

"Well I'll see you later." She said and walked towards me.

"Explain, missy. Am I losing my touch?" I said and panted while reaching towards my eye to wipe a fake tear.

"Ha-ha jealous?" She asked and smirked at me.

"Of course! What will I do if I lose my new sibling to-be to some douche who lives next door? HAA! What will my new _dad_ think?" I asked while gasping and looking at her.

She shoved me into a bush and started to run.

"Oh you're gonna regret that!" I yelled and ran after her. I catched up to her after 5 seconds and tackled her down.

"Hmm, what should your punishment be?" I asked and looked around while pinning her hands down.

"I think I should be let off with a warning." She said and inched closer.

"I don't know…I mean you did-" I was cut off by Clare's dad.

"HEY! What are you guys doing? Come here!" He yelled.

I silently murmured, "Yes, father." Clare slapped my arm.

"What's up?" Clare asked when we were in front of him.

"We're going to start the move today. Not everything we own, but just the basics you know? I think we'll have a garage sale cause all of our furniture isn't going to fit in this house." He said and continued.

"You guys can be in charge of that, and split the money evenly." Clare and turned and both smiled at each other.

"Well, the sale would be like in a couple days. We got to empty the house first. So, take Eli's car cause it's pretty big and bring all of your junk here. Your clothes, shoes and all that good stuff. We'll pick up your furniture tonight with the movers truck." IS HE DONE YET?

"Okay- well okay. We'll go get the stuff." I said and grabbed Clare's arm and pulled her towards Morty.

"A little too eager to got to my room?" She asked and smiled.

"You know me too well, babe." I said and smirked back.

When we got there, the house was really cluttered but her room surprisingly wasn't.

It had dark purple walls and black furniture with band pictures everywhere. Not what I imagined her room to be. Not that I imagined her room- _you know what I mean._

"So, what's urgent?" I asked and hopped on her huge bed. I was surprised when she jumped on top of me.

"Well, I can think of something…"She said while biting her lip and spreading her legs around me.

"Hmm, you smell good." I said, which she did and she just laughed.

"Way to ruin the moment, Romeo." She said and rolled off.

"Nooo, come back." I said and pulled her closer and back on top of me.

"Look, I know you don't want to hear this but I have to say it. But what I said back when we we're in the hot tub- I didn't mean it the way it came out. I meant you are extremely fucking attractive and it takes all of my strength not to strip you down. But you have to understand, you're not just some girl that I scan for at a club. I mean you-" I was cut off by Clare's lips.

"You don't have to explain, I was a little frustrated that day. Not your fault." She said and smiled.

I smiled back.

"We should probably start getting your stuff together." I said.

"Yeah, you're right." She said and sighed boringly.

She left and came back with 4 suitcases after 3 minutes.

After hours of struggle, we managed to get everything to fit in to my car. I went back to make sure we didn't forget anything.

When I was just about to leave I saw something poking out of her pillow. A diary perhaps? Jackpot.

I know it's wrong to go through people's things but _come on_.

I cracked it open to the last entry. Clare was taking a shower so I had plenty of time.

_April 4__th__, 2011_

_Not the best day I ever had. Just started a new job, babysitting. The kid is really cute though so it's all good. He looks just like his older brother who's even more attractive. I'm not really sure what to do for the rest of the night. I haven't written in here in a long time but I figured I should catch up. _

_I went to go visit my sister a little while back. I cried my eyes out and threw up. Why did this happen? Why did I have to suffer for someone else's stupidity? Yeah, god loves me all right. He loves me so much that he separated me from the one person that didn't make me feel like I was a waste of space roaming the world. _

_I miss her. I miss her a lot. Well, I'd rather not talk about it anymore or else it starts again. It happens whenever I'm nervous or excited. Mostly when my heart beats fast, sometimes it comes randomly though. _

_Why do I have to be punished? What did I do that was so wrong?_

WHAT THE FUCK DOES THIS MEAN. I was about to turn to the next page but I heard the water turn off so I put the journal away. That's probably why she was jumpy when we went to the Jacuzzi.

Well, at least now I know she's not all laugh and giggles. She came out dressed and smiled at me.

"Let's go to our new home." She said and hugged me tightly.

I smiled back and held her so tight she couldn't breath.

"You okay? I hope you weren't too bored." She said but didn't let go.

"Nah, I was watching something on my phone." I said and smiled. She buried her head in my chest.

"As much as I would love to stay like this, we have to go. It's night time." She said and dragged me by my arm.

We spent the rest of the night in the pool with Elliot. She didn't settle in because she was going to paint the room.

Maybe we actually will stay in one town this time.

-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0

_What were Clare and Shay talking about? Will Eli confront Clare about the diary entry? What's REALLY wrong with Clare? And will Cece and Randall be happily married? Read and find out (;_


	14. Chapter 14

Drama Packed- Hey! Well, my aunt is moving into her new house today so I had to keep this a little bit short. I promise I will tell you what is wrong with Clare on the next chapter, AND some other thing will be revealed (;

Chapter 14

Eli's POV

Clare and I passed out around 10 because we were so tired. I woke up first in the morning and she was still asleep.

I was super thirsty so I went to the kitchen, scratching my head. When I got downstairs, I could hear yelling.

"We should've never done this! This is never going to work out!" My mom yelled.

"Cece, Cece calm down! Don't worry, I'll handle it! It'll be fine, I promise." Clare's dad said and then there was a silence, _oh god_.

I wasn't so thirsty anymore.

I was walking up stairs when I saw Clare on the couch.

"Hey, when did you wake up?" I asked and sat down next to her.

"They've been going at it since 8 o'clock." She said and hugged her legs.

"Hey, don't worry. This always happens with new marriages." I said and put my arm around her and she buried her head in my chest.

She just hugged me and didn't say anything else.

"Why don't you get ready and we can go get some paint for your room?" I said and smiled.

She nodded and got up.

I took a shower and got dressed into an old pair of jeans and an old shirt. I didn't want to get paint everywhere.

Clare did the same but she was wearing shorts.

We got into Morty and took off.

She decided paint it purple again so we spent the day painting her room. Got into some paint fights and I fell into a bucket of paint. Just your typical day in the Goldsworthy/Edwards residence.

After we we're done, we took turns taking a shower and washing the paint off. I went first.

I couldn't get the fucking paint off.

"You need help?" Clare yelled over the door. I was still wearing my pants so I yelled out for her to come in.

"Did I mention you look smoking hot shirtless?" She said and smirked.

"Nope, but I'm glad you told me, fore I will never wear a shirt again." I said and smiled and she just laughed.

"The paint is dry so let's just use butter." She said and left the bathroom.

"Butter?"" I murmured to myself.

She came back with a tub of butter and started to rub it all over my chest.

"Okay, if you keep doing this I will get extremely hard. Just a heads up." I said.

"Do you want this paint off?" She said without looking.

She was sitting on top of the counter and I was between her legs. And she was fucking going at it.

She started to make her way down.

"O-Okay! Why don't I do the rest?" I said and grabbed both of her hands.

"Nah, you're done. Just scrub it gently and you're good." She said and walked off.

Fucking smart-ass.

I scrubbed it off and it worked like magic. I got in the shower and rinsed off.

When I was done changing Clare was already in the shower.

I went downstairs to eat since we skipped breakfast; I was starving.

I was actually a fairly good cook, unlike my mother. I cooked four waffles and some scrambled eggs.

I got the table ready and put the food on the plates then went upstairs to check on Clare.

She was in the guest room, with shorts and a bra, drying her hair with a towel.

I was standing the doorway but she didn't see me.

"What's your natural hair color?" I asked leaning on the door.

She jumped but smiled when she saw me.

"This is natural." She said and went through her luggage for a shirt.

"No it's not, your dad showed me some old pictures of you." I asked.

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Then why are you asking me if you already know?" She was getting mad.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you upset." I said but she didn't look at me. Instead she was shaking.

She decided on a black tank top.

"It's okay." She said and I wanted to change the subject.

"Well, Mrs. Edwards, would you like to join me for a lovely breakfast?" I asked and held my hand out.

She smiled and took my hand. We ate breakfast while watching TV so no one was talking.

Elliot was at school, and our parents we're at work.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" I asked.

"Let's go to a club, I haven't been out in a while." She said and sipped out her milk.

"Aight." I said and got up from the table.

"I'm going to go get ready." She said and went upstairs.

I changed into grey jeans and a black V-neck.

She on the other hand, was wearing a black pencil skirt that barely covered her ass and a crop top that showed her whole stomach. She has a belly ring? Since when…

"Wow, uhm..You look good." I said and threw my hand on the back of my head. She just smiled.

"Good." She said and took my hand, pulling me out of the house.

It was like five o'clock so we went to like 4 different places since they were all boring.

By the time it was 8 o'clock, Clare was high as hell.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_What will Clare do while she is totally high? Will Eli take advantage? Do you guys **really** wanna know what's wrong with Clare?_


	15. Chapter 15

Drama Packed- Long chapter, yay! So, I wrote this like 5 minutes ago. This chapter was rushed and it was mixed with my confused feelings, I'll tell you why. It was my friend's birthday party yesterday and my ex was there. We were mad for each other but since I moved, we couldn't be together anymore. WELL, he happens to be my best friends cousin so he was at the same party. Still with me? So, we still like each other, a lot. And the whole time we're there, he keeps holding my hand and hugging me. UHHHHHH, it was a hard day for me. It was also a sleepover so we sneaked out and stuff. I miss him a lot and all I wish is to be with him again. So yeah, sorry about the babbling. I needed to get it out! OTHER THAN THAT,

Me and my friend have a new Degrassi RP, here is the link

.com/ We still need ALOT of characters so feel free to message us (:

I promise to never babble again! Read & Review!

Chapter 15

I was drinking little by little too but no, Clare had 5 cups of spiked punch and god knows what else.

I didn't really mind it. She was pretty funny when she was high. I was sitting at a couch with random people when she walked over.

"HEEEY! Lets dance!" She yelled and grabbed me by the arm. Ehh, why not?

She dragged me to the dance and started to grind on me. I grabbed her by her bare waist and started to move rhythmically to the music. She was going crazy.

She couldn't even keep up with the beat. She turned around and whispered, "So Elijah, you enjoying this?"

I smiled and nodded.

"A little too much, after all you are my little sis now." I said and spinned her around. I started to grind her even harder and for some reason, I couldn't stop. My hands were all over her body and I couldn't remove them.

I was glued to her. She was just rocking her hips and dancing but I was full on focused.

I had to have her. I had to have her, _now_.

She turned around and said, "E-Eli, you're gripping me really hard." She said and touched my hands.

I was holding her by her waist pretty hard and I didn't even notice.

"S-sorry." I said and removed my hands.

"No, don't move them. Just don't hurt me either." She said and turned around.

I smiled gently and kept rocking side to side.

I started to move my hands inside her already too small shirt. I started to move inside her sparkly red bra. She didn't seem to mind so I gripped her breast. I heard a soft moan escape her gentle lips.

I started to suck on her neck and she leaned it to the side.

My other hand was on her hip. I was working my way under her skirt. Shit, we need to get out of here.

She grabbed on to my jeans and tried to fight the moans as did I. She turned around and started to kiss me anxiously.

"Why don't we go back to Morty?" She said and put her hand inside my shirt.

I smiled and nodded then she led us outside.

We were kissing roughly when we finally made it to the hearse. We got in the back where I had blankets and pillows from when I used to never come home. She smiled in satisfaction.

She pushed me inside and shot a devilicous grin. She crawled on top of me and closed the door.

She quickly took my shirt off and started to suck everywhere on my bare chest. My hands were everywhere in excitement. I pulled her skirt off and removed her shirt while she played with my belt. She couldn't get it off because she was too busy leaving me 30 hickeys all over my chest.

When she was done she took off my pants and smiled to herself.

I knew where this was going but I didn't care, last time I tried to stop her; she just ran out on me.

I flipped us over so I was on top now and she giggled.

I started to kiss her everywhere that was bare, which was 98% of her whole body.

I started to play with the hook of her bra and finally took it off. Fuck, she's gorgeous. I started to leave kisses on her breasts and worked my way down.

I slowly removed her underwear and she didn't seem to mind. She grabbed my hair and pulled me back up to kiss me. Then she took off my boxers.

We we're both bare-naked now, just kissing each other.

I couldn't take it anymore so I started to enter her.

"Y-you're not a virgin?" I asked.

"Are you?" She asked and gripped on my back and I started to thrust into her. She started to moan which made me move faster and harder.

As I moved harder, she screamed louder.

We went at it for a couple more minutes and I pulled out; rolling next to her.

We were both panting for air.

"That. Was. Amazing." She said and turned to face me. I smiled and kissed her.

"You really are beautiful." I said and she smiled.

"I know." She said and kissed me and I laughed.

"This stays between us." She said and laid down, closing her eyes.

"W-wait, so this is it? " I asked and sat up, putting my boxers on. She sat up and started to put her clothes on too.

She was shaking so bad, she could barely put her clothes on.

I pinned her down by her hands and she had tears in her eyes.

"Baby, you have to tell me what's wrong with you. Why do you- why do you keep shaking like that?" I asked and she started to ball her eyes out.

She broke out of my grip and hugged her knees while leaning on the side of the car. She was crying too much to speak. I sat next to her and hugged her while she buried her head in my chest.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me right now. Whenever you're ready. But please, just tell me. I need to know that you're okay." I said and kissed her head and she nodded.

We sat like that for a couple minutes and she was calmer now.

"I used to have a sister, Darcy. She died 4 years ago. A year later, my mother left us. After my mom left, something started to happen to me. I would randomly get shakes out of nowhere. We went to go see a doctor; he said it may be an early stage of Parkinson's Disease. But after a couple months, it stopped. I didn't have them for about a year but then they magically reappeared. After they started again, we went to several different doctors. They said that it was all in my head, and that the anxiousness of my sister's death and my mom leaving just made me really insecure and caused me to shake and get jittery at the things that reminded me of the horrifying memories."

She said and took a break for a breath. I was just listening impatiently.

"And-for a- for a while, it made sense. I died my hair black, wore all black and cut off all communications with my friends. So I started to believe it myself. But it's not true, I'm not fucking crazy!" She yelled and started to cry even harder.

"Shh-shh, you're not crazy. You are the most strong and the most beautiful person I have ever met." I said and pulled her closer.

"I don't know if you know this, but you changed me." I said while my voice shook.

"You're the reason why I don't drink or smoke anymore. I'm home most of the days and I don't have a cop on my tail every day. Even my mom saw the difference." I said and smiled.

"I can promise you, you. are. not. crazy." I said and moved her long hair and pulled her head up so I could kiss her.

She smiled and wiped her tears.

"Well, that's my story." She said and chuckled while pulling a blanket on top of her.

"I still think you're amazing." I said and held her gaze.

"Let's go home." She said and smiled with red eyes and I nodded.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Will Clare regret it? _


	16. Chapter 16

Drama Packed- Hola amigos! Sorry I haven't been updating, it's a long ass story and it isn't a happy one. One of my best friends passed away in a car accident so...I wasn't exactly in the mood. Please keep her in your prayers, RIP Ashton Sweet 3 Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 16

Eli's POV

For some reason, I thought having sex with Clare would be some crazy thing- but it wasn't.

It was simple and unplanned. It was perfect. I just hoped that she would think the same.

After we got home, we both just fell asleep instantly. When I woke up, I put on a shirt and went downstairs to get some water.

"Morning, sunshine." My mom exclaimed while sipping from her coffee.

"Morning." I said and tried to smile. I was so tired and hung-over.

"Tough night?" She said and chuckled. I just nodded while digging into the fridge.

"Well, me and Randall are going to be at work today. You know the drill." She said and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll take Elliot to school and his friend is going to bring him home. Please be home when he gets here." She said and looked at me with a serious look.

"I'll be here." I said and gave her a lazy nod and she smiled.

"Elliot! Let's go!" My mom yelled and started to put her shoes on.

"Oh and Randall already left for work so you and Clare can just whip something up for breakfast right?" she asked while looking for her keys.

I nodded and went to look for some cereal.

"Bye! Love you!" My mom yelled and left out the door with Elliot.

"I went back into the fridge to get milk when someone hugged me from the back.

"Morning, Sunshine." I said and smiled at her while turning around.

"Morning!" She exclaimed and tightened her grip while putting her head on my chest.

"Would you care for some delightful cereal? We have froot loops and coco puffs." I said while cupping her head to go in for a kiss.

We had a kiss and she pulled away.

"Froot Loops." She said and sat on the counter.

"Yes. Ma'am." I said and started to get the bowls.

After I set everything up, I put them all on the table and called her over.

"Mmm, smells good! I love a home made meal!" She said and sat down while I smiled.

"So what do you want to do? It's Tuesday and we have the whole spring break ahead of us.." She said and took a scoop of her cereal.

"How about camp?" I said and sipped form my water.

She choked on her cereal and grabbed for a napkin. That went well.

"Camp?" She asked while still wiping her face.

"I know it sounds like crap but my mom wants us to go. She said it would help us "bond". I told her we bonded enough…but she wouldn't listen." I said and tried not to make eye contact.

"You told her!" She yelled.

"NO! god no!" I said and scratched my head.

"I don't even know why she wants us to go." I said and sipped from my water again.

"No offense but what the fuck are we going to do at a camp? Sing songs and dance around the camp fire?" She said and crossed her arms.

"I don't even know, why don't you try talking to her tonight?" I asked and continued eating.

She nodded and sipped her water.

"So…I have a question." I said.

"No." She said and didn't even look at me.

"You don't even know what I was going to say! For all you know, I could've offered you 10 bucks…" I said and chewed.

"Fine, what you want." She said and kept with my gaze.

"Who was your first?" I asked and suddenly her smile vanished and she started to shake.


	17. Chapter 17

Drama Packed- Hey guys! I know I haven't been updating lately but I had stuff to do and I was lazy. It's okay though, you still love me :P This is SORT of a happy chapter, but like I said, it wouldn't be my story if it didn't have SOME drama (; Message me if you have ideas!

Chapter 17

I could see her gulping in anxiety.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me, I understand." I said and kept with her gaze.

"It was just typical, you know?" She said and nervously chuckled then broke our gaze.

"Oh, who was it though?" I asked. I didn't want to seem demanding but the thought of Clare being with someone else sickened me.

"You don't know him." She said and put her hands under the table.

I wasn't completely convinced but I went along with it.

"Oh…okay." I said and ate my cereal. It was quiet for the rest of the breakfast. So much for the perfect morning.

"So sunshine, what do you want to do today?" I asked and scooped her up before she started going up the stairs.

I carried her all the way up and then put her down.

"I'm sleepy." She said and dragged herself to her bed.

I followed and lay next to her.

"You have the privilege to fall asleep in my arms." I said and hugged her tightly.

I could feel her smile when she hugged back and put her head on my chest.

When we woke up it was like 3 o'clock. She woke up first and woke me up with a kiss.

"I want taco bell." She said and hopped off the bed. I stared at her with a confused look while she got dressed.

"You coming?" She asked and ran out the door.

What just happened?

I flew off the bed and followed behind her.

"I'm driving." She said and put her boots on.

"The hearse?" I asked and grabbed my jacket.

"Yes." She said and kissed me on the cheek. Oh god.

"So I was thinking…" She said when we started to park at taco bell.

"Yes?" I asked and grabbed her by the waist.

"Maybe we should go to that camp thing. It could be interesting." She said and walked in.

"What are you talking about?" I asked while looking at her, she was focused on the menu.

"Hi, can I have the taco supreme with a drink?" She said and turned around to hug me.

She's in too much of a good mood.

"Uhh, I'll have the same." I said and took out my wallet to pay.

I didn't even look at the guy when I paid. We just drifted to the side instead.

"Are you okay?" I asked and smirked at her.

"Yeah? Why wouldn't I be?" She asked and put her head on my chest and moved her hands inside my jacket.

"I don't know, you're overly…perky." I said and kissed her head.

"I can't be happy?" She asked and kissed me while smiling.

"Of course you can be, I'm just not used to it…" I said and kissed her neck.

She giggled really loud when I did it and everyone stared.

"What? What!" I said and stopped while laughing.

"I'm super duper ticklish there. And now only you and my mom know. So don't touch me there!" She said and hugged me tightly.

"I promise I wont." I said and hugged her back.

We got our food and left.

"I want to show you something. We can eat there." She said and started the car.

We stopped at an abandoned house.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"My friend used to live here. She passed away when we were little. Her parents left but didn't sell the house. They still come back once in a while for a little but never stay." She said and took her food out of the bag.

"I come here once in a while because they have an amazing backyard." She said and smiled to herself.

"It's a lake house, see?" She said and opened the back door.

Damn, it is amazing.

I couldn't even speak, I didn't even know what to say.

"Don't worry, I'm better now. When it happened, I freaked but I'm okay now." She said and lightly smiled at me.

"Do you mind me asking what happened?" I asked.

"It was kind of my fault." She said and looked down to her hands.

"I highly doubt that." I said and held her hands.

"We we're messing around in the house and playing catch, I chased her all the way down to the end of the pier and when I got closer…she jumped." She explained and a tear fell down her face.

"She knew how to swim but I guess she swallowed water or something but she just…drowned." She said and started to ball.

"Right in front of me, in a mere second; she was gone." She said and collapsed to my lap.

"I could've helped her, I could've saved her. But I didn't." She said and continued to pant rapidly.

"I'm not a killer! I swear! I just thought…I just thought she was playing around like she always did. But she wasn't." She said.

She was getting really upset now.

"Clare listen to me, it was not your fault. If you would've jumped in after her, god knows if you would've been gone too." I brought her face up with my hand and said;

"You nearly complete me, I don't know what I would do if I didn't know you." I said and cupped her face while wiping the tears.

"Well anyway, that's the back story." She said and sat back up.

"You sure you're okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, this happens every time I talk about it, don't worry." She said and bit into her taco.

"When did this happen?" I asked.

"8 years ago, today." She said and didn't look at me.

Oh shit. Damn.

What was I supposed to say?

"What was her name?" I asked.

"Chelsea." She said.

"I'm so sorry." I said and tried not to look at her.

"It's fine." She said and continued eating.

How could she keep so cool?

"Let's swim" She said and started to strip.

"W-what?" Was she serious? It's fucking freezing.

"Come on, I'm going in with or without you." She said and continued to take her clothes off until she was in her bra and underwear.

"I- I don't know…" I said but started to strip anyway.

"WAHOO!" She screamed and jumped off the peer.

"This feels so good! Come on!" She yelled.

I don't know how, but I could just imagine Clare watching down on Chelsea when it happened.

Looking down on Clare right now, I can see how shocked she must have been.

I shook away the feeling and jumped in.

She started to splash and swim away from me, so I swam after her.

"You can't catch me!" She screamed and continued swimming.

"Watch me!" I yelled and continued behind her.

After a minute, I catched up and lifted her up from under water and threw her across the water.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed and giggled when she came back up and I swam right next to her.

"You are amazing." I said and she just smiled at me.

"But it is freezing so I think we should go home." I said and she nodded her head and giggled.

I laughed and started to swim

"I'll race you back!" She yelled.

I won.

"That was…refreshing." I said and started to put my clothes on.

I carried her back to the car and put her in the back of the hearse.

"I got some blankets here, warm up Clare bear." I said and gave her a kiss.

-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_What about when Eli starts to spill? And where is Shay in all this? Perhaps disappear in the wonders of Degrassi? Wait & Find out!_

_And let me know which one you guys prefer, Eli or Shay..._

_I have a plot in mind (;_


	18. Chapter 18

Drama Packed- Hey guys! So I promised a kick in the nards...and here you go (: I'm thinking of a possible new story but i don't know yet...We'll see (: Let me know if you'll be interested!

Chapter 18

After that crazy day, we drove back to the house and just laid in bed.

"So, I still haven't seen your room." She said and turned to look at me.

I didn't know what to say. I don't _want_ her to see my room. It's not that it's anything bad, I just don't like people in it. Whenever I get mad, that's my escape and I'd rather her NOT see it.

"Its not that great." I said and turned back towards the TV.

"I bet it is." She said and wouldn't look away.

After 30 more seconds of staring she bolted up and ran towards my door.

"Clare! No!" I yelled and chased after her. I caught her before she could open the door and slammed against the entrance.

"No." I said with a terrified look on my face.

"Why not! I tell you all this stuff and you wont even let me inside your _room." _She said with an angry look.

"I have my reasons." I said and kept a straight face.

"I'm not speaking to you unless you let me in." She said and crossed her arms

Fuck.

"Just not today." I said and tried to smile.

"No. Now." She said.

Damn. Demanding.

"Clare.." I said and sighed to myself.

"I'm serious!" She said. She looked mad but so was I.

"I am too! I don't have to show or tell you anything Clare! Its my business not yours." I said and locked the door then walked downstairs.

"Are you serious?" She yelled after me and followed me downstairs.

"Could you be any more selfish!" She yelled and raced out the door.

FUCK.

"Clare! Come back!" I yelled after her but she was already gone.

I don't care, if she cant accept my privacy then fuck her.

Clare's POV

Could he be any more self-centered? It's just a fucking room.

Where am I going to go?

I was sitting on the curb when I heard a trashcan drop to the ground.

I turned around to see Shay smiling like he just got caught for breaking his mother's favorite lamp.

"Sorry…I can be a klutz." He said and put the trashcan right side up.

"It's okay." I said and turned around to face the curb.

"Are you okay?" He asked and started walking towards me.

"Fine." I said and didn't look at him.

"I just made some hot chocolate, care to join? He asked and put his hand out for me to grab.

"Sure." I smiled and grabbed his hand.

He smiled back.

"So you're going to Degrassi right?" I asked and took a seat on the kitchen counter. It was the same layout as Eli's.

"Uh yeah. Marshmallows?" He asked.

"Please & Thank you."I said and smiled.

He gave me a mug and started to sip from his own.

"Let's go to the living room." He said and started walking towards it, I followed behind.

After 5 minutes of awkward silence he blurted out;

"You're crazy cute." I smiled and buried my face inside my cup.

"Thanks." I said and he moved closer.

"I can't keep away." He said and came even closer, now our thighs and shoulders were touching.

"Uhmm." I said and tried to move away but he grasped me by my waist and pulled me down.

"Shay!" I screamed but it was no use. He wouldn't let go.

"Let go of me! LET GO!" I yelled but he wouldn't budge.

Instead, he was kissing me everywhere and attempting to take my shirt off.

"God damn it! YOU ASS!" I yelled and punched him in his "man area."

"FUCK CLARE!" He yelled and I quickly got up.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" He reeked alcohol.

I came back in for a punch but he grabbed my arm and pulled me down to the couch and laid on top of me.

"Bad idea, bitch." He said and ripped my shirt off.

"GET OFF ME!" I said and tried to punch him but he had me on lockdown.

"SHAY! WHAT THE FUCK!" I kept yelling as loud as I could. Hoping somebody could hear me.

"HELP!" I kept yelling.

"Shut the fuck up!" He yelled and kept kissing me everywhere.

I brought my knee up and managed to kick him one more time. I managed to do it again and this time I got out of his grip and stood up.

"You bitch!" I yelled and now someone was banging on the door.

After 5 seconds, the door was on the floor and Eli was standing in the doorway.

"What the..." He whispered to himself and saw Shay and the couch crouching and me crying.

Eli's POV

I didn't know what was happening but al I could hear was Clare yelling…coming from outside.

I followed her voice and it was coming from…Shay's house.

Fuck Clare.

I got closer and her yelling did too.

"SHAY! WHAT THE FUCK!" I heard and just froze.

It couldn't be…

Well, I wasn't about to take chances.

I knocked down the door to see Clare without a fucking shirt and Shay on the couch.

I walked over to Shay and started to punch him like there was no tomorrow.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! Who the fuck do you think you are!" I yelled and my punches got stronger with every word.

The thought of Clare getting hurt made me sick.

"ELI! STOP! You're going to kill him! Stop!" I heard Clare yell but I didn't fucking care.

"ELI!" She yelled one more time and tried to pull me off of him.

"Clare shut up." I said softly and just sat on the ground, crying.

"I'm calling the cops." She said and tried to find a phone.

"No, go back to the house and lock the doors. Then call the police." I said and got up.

"Come with me." She said and pulled me by the wrist.

I looked back at her then Shay who was on the ground, whimpering. What a little fucker.

I nodded and followed her back to the house.

After 5 minutes, the cops were on our door. Clare explained everything and they went next door to see that Shay wasn't there anymore.

They informed us that this wasn't the first time Shay has done something like this. Apparently, he has a record of drugs and rape repeatedly.

"Good job." One of the police men said to Clare for kicking him in the balls.

Clare just turned around to hug me.

"I'm so sorry. This is my entirely fault. I'm so sorry." She said and started to cry on my chest.

"Babe no, I'm just happy you're okay or else he would've been died by now." I said and kissed her head.

"Lets go home." Clare's dad said and we made our way to the car.

0-00-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-00-0

_What's the mystery behind Eli's room? Where's Shay? _


	19. Chapter 19

Drama Packed- I know this is short, BUT it's a happy one (: So enjoy! And they're technically not together. Just friends with benefits who like each other a lot. You'll see what I mean in a later chapter (: Review por favor!

Chapter 19

"Good Morning!" I hear my mom yell as she barged into my room. It's Saturday so she's off work.

She opened the blinds as I grunted into my pillow.

"Come on, Eli! It's a beautiful day and you gotta get up earlier to enjoy these fun mornings!" She said and sat on my bed.

I looked at the clock and it was 9 o'clock. Yeah right.

I chuckled to myself and said,

"Mom, there's no way."

"Get up or else…" She said and jumped on the bed.

"You don't threaten me." I said and kept my head under the pillow.

"Oh yeah? You just wait mister." She said and got off my head to march downstairs.

Oh god. She's not. She better not…

After 5 minutes, my door swung open and my mother walked in with a bowl.

"Last chance, get up Elijah." She said and stood on the side of my bed.

I murmured and hid myself under the covers. She wouldn't.

She sighed and yanked the pillow off my face then in mere seconds, ice cold water shivered across my whole body.

"SHIT! MOM!" I yelled.

"Oh good, you're up." She said with a satisfied smirk on her face and put the bowl down while walking out.

I changed my shirt and got out too. I noticed Clare had still not woken up so I went to ruin her morning too.

"CLAAARREE!" I yelled from her door and barged in when I didn't hear anything.

"What the hell…" She whispered and tried to put her head up to see whom it was.

I jumped on her bed and started to say her name.

"Clare." Jump. "Clare." Jump. "Clare." Jump.

"ELLIOT! Come help me here man!" And in 2 seconds, Elliot was in the doorway with a smile on his face.

"YEAH!" He yelled and started to jump on her bed while saying,

"CLAAYYEE!" He jumped 2 times faster than me and of course was much louder than me too.

I think Clare finally had enough when she got up, grasped Elliot and started to tickle him like this was the first she'd seen him in years.

"What do you say to that?" She yelled and Elliot couldn't stop laughing.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" I yelled and grabbed Clare by the waist and started to tickle her.

"Yeah!" Elliot yelled and joined me.

Double teamed? I think yes.

"Okay! Okay! I'm up!" She yelled and tried to break out of my grasp but failed.

"I'm up! I promise!" She yelled and I tickled her for about another minute but then let go.

"I hate you guys…" She said and got out of bed to go to the restroom.

When she was just about to walk out the room she said,

"Eli, why are your pants wet…" She said and raised an eyebrow.

"My mom…she…nevermind." I said and got up to go downstairs.

-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-00-00-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-0-0

_Where's Shay?_


	20. Chapter 20

Drama Packed- Theres nothing left to say except for enjoy! I'm thinking of a new story (: Let me know if you guys will be interested!

Chapter 20

We had only 3 days of spring break left and then it was back to school, which was just agonizing pain in disguise.

I would say this morning was the most peaceful time I've had in a while.

But, unfortunately, since Clare_ is_ my sister, I can't do as much as hold her hand inside the house.

Maybe we should just tell our parents the truth. But that meant constant awkwardness, which was not an option.

One more year. One more year and I could be an official legal adult and everything will be okay.

Am I really thinking about all this stuff? From the person who fucked a different girl every night to the guy that settles for one…what the hell.

But I can't stop my feelings, and I don't want to.

Clare's POV

"ELII!" I yelled from downstairs.

He was supposed to be taking a shower but it's been over an hour now.

"ELI!" I yelled again after I got no reply.

I swear this boy.

I walked upstairs to see what he was up to but the bathroom was empty and his door was closed, as always.

I knocked and tried again, "ELI! Open this door!"

Nothing.

"Open or else I'm kicking down your kingdom." I said in a normal but irritated voice.

After 5 seconds I heard a thump and his door swung open.

"What…" He said with soft eyes.

"We're you…we're you sleeping?" I asked.

"Yeah. I was." He said and started to scratch his eyes.

"Why are you sleeping at 2 in the afternoon?" I asked with my arms crossed over my chest.

"I didn't mean to, I just fell asleep." He said and smiled.

This is about the time when I realized he had no shirt on. And from the last time I paid attention to his body, he definitely started to work out a little more.

Being the girl I am, I couldn't stop staring.

"S-Sorry." I said and tried to look away and walk anywhere but here but I was frozen.

Which didn't make sense because Eli was most definitely not the first shirtless guy I have seen.

"It's okay." He said with a smirk as he lifted my face up to face his with his fingers.

I smiled and started to walk away.

"I'll be right down." He called after me and I heard his door close.

I don't know how much longer I could do this, being so close to him and yet not being able to do anything.

"Elliot! Where are you?" I screamed out. I'm bored out of my mind with nothing to do.

"I'm in my woom!" He yelled back which meant he was focused straight on sponge bob. Surprised he even heard me in the first place.

Sucks having all your friends ditch you.

Nothings on TV besides Jersey Shore re-runs and I'm about to explode.

"I'm here! How am I serve you madam?" Eli said and sat on the spot next to me on the couch.

"I'm bored. Really bored. Like I could go bunjee jumping bored." I said and sighed.

"We could…hit up the pool?" He suggested which sounded horrible since it was freezing outside.

"No…" I said and was cut off by a knock on the door.

-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-

_Guess who's at the door..._


	21. Chapter 21

**Drama Packed- **I think we all know who's at the door. Well, this story is near to it's ending but no worries! There will be a new story coming soon and none the less, with Eclare of course (;

Chapter 21

"No…" I said and was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" I asked and got up to answer it.

Knock

Knock

_Thump_

"What the hell!" I yelled and swung open the door to find Shay standing in our doorway with nothing but jeans on.

"Oh you're not seriously here." I murmured and was about to punch him when he yelled, "WAIT!"

He looked like he was in pain since his hands were on his knees.

"Look man…I'm really sorry. I was super drunk and I know that doesn't make it okay but I just…I don't know what to say." He could barely talk without having to inhale every 3 seconds.

"You hurt my friends, I don't care. You hurt me, I don't care. But when you lay a finger on my family, I can guarantee you won't get away with it." I said and gripped the door handle.

"I- I understand." He said and started to walk away slowly.

"Wait, why are you really here?" I asked with no expression on my face what so ever.

I could tell Clare had disappeared to her room.

"I didn't know where else to go." He said and stood on the sidewalk.

"Don't you live here?" I asked and looked next door.

"No. Well, yes but no." He said.

"You wanna tell me what the fuck is up with you?" I asked impatiently.

"My parents…they're both drug addicts and they're never home. Whenever they are, it's beating after another. So after they heard about our little incident they flipped and accused me of being a horrible child. So I sort of took it to heart and left right at that second, explains why I have no clothing." He said and spread his arms out.

I didn't know what to say. This guy tried to hurt Clare. _My_ Clare. I don't know if I should feel bad or be glad.

"Wait here." I said and went upstairs to get him a shirt.

"Here." I said and handed over a new shirt and one of my old jackets.

"Why are you giving me this?" He asked and put the shirt on.

"I know what it feels like to be left out on the street." I said.

"So what are you gonna do?" I asked and crossed my arms.

"I don't know…get a job. Leave Degrassi." He said and shrugged.

"Yeah, well have fun. And if I EVER see you near Clare again, you'll be sorry you we're even born." I said and slammed the door shut.

After 5 seconds, Clare slowly came down the stairs.

"What did he want?" She asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"Nothing." I said.

"How dare he show up here? In broad day light too!" She yelled and started to pace.

"He must have some serious balls if he thinks he can get away with this!"

"He's gone." I said and put both of my hands on her arms to hold her still.

"I promise, he's gone forever." I said and smiled at her.

Although she was still pretty pissed she just sat down and started to flip through the channels.

"So my love, what do you want to do?" I asked and put my arm around her.

"We have to- we gotta talk about this." She said with a worried look.

"About what?" Even though I knew what she exactly meant.

"_This._ Us." She said and shrugged and I sighed at the thought.

"Nothing we can do." I said and sat back while crossing my arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked and turned to look at me.

"Meaning we cannot tell our parents." I said and didn't look at her while she just blinked blankly.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" She asked.

"Wait till we're both out of this house." I said.

"Doesn't sound too promising." She said and sighed.

"Do you think I like this? Do you think I like treating the girl I love as my lil sis?" I asked and turned to look at her with a frustrated look.

"Whoa. Love?" She asked.

I sighed and started to walk upstairs.

"Eli! Get back here." She yelled.

"We're done talking." I said and continued to walk.

"Oh hell no, we're not." She yelled again and I could tell she was dead serious.

I turned around and sat back down.

"Good boy." She said and patted my head.

"Don't make me laugh." I said and pouted at her.

"We should tell mom and dad." She said and looked at me.

"No. We can't. Every single moment we have will be monitored and there is no way I'm letting that happen." I said and shook my head.

"What good do you think it'll do? You think we'll be able to hold hands during family night?" I said with a sarcastic tone.

"It was just a fucking suggestion." She said and sat back crossing her arms.

"Clare, I don't- I don't want to like you. You have no idea how much I've tried to stop these feelings but they just won't go away. I've tried distractions, ignorance, and simply blocking it out but nothing will work. You're permanently nailed to my head. And believe me when I say nailed." I said and tried not to look at her.

"I used to be this careless douche who never came home at night to a family dude. If that wasn't a miracle, I don't know what is." I continued and sat down next to her.

"What I'm trying to say is, with you…I can't manage some things that happen. With out you…I can't fucking breath oxygen."

"Okay Romeo, I get it." She said and smiled.

"I promise I will find a way though. You will be my girlfriend one day, I can bet my life on it." I said and slowly started to kiss her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-00-0-0-00-0-

_What's Eli's solution? Will Clare go along with it? And do you guys think Eli should of left Shay off so easily?_


	22. Chapter 22

**Drama Packed- **Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'm going through so much stuff, my boyfriend since 6th was THREE TIMING ME. Yeah, that's cheating with two other girls. So if I wrote, things wouldn't have turned out great in the story :P But I'm back! ahha Enjoy (: The next chapter is the last, then a new story will take place! And am I the only one who thinks the real Degrassi is turning into my fanfic? Minus Eli being Jake and all...weird. Enjoy!

Chapter 22

"I promise I will find a way though. You will be my girlfriend one day, I can bet my life on it." I said and slowly started to kiss her.

She kissed me hesitantly and then finally replied,

"And how do you plan on making that happen?" She asked and broke the kiss.

"I'll think of something. With you, it's hard. With out you, it's not an image I want in my mind. Ever." I said and looked her straight in the eye so she could tell I wasn't lying.

I really am falling for this girl…fast and hard.

She smiled gently at me and said,

"I guess this would be a good time to say…I'm kind of falling in love with you." She said and tried not to look at me.

I grabbed her chin and gently made her look at me.

"Yeah, now would have been a good time." I said and gave her my signature smirk.

Clare's POV

RING~RING~RING

Damn that fucking alarm clock. I had to get a louder and more obnoxious one so that the use of an alarm clock actually took place.

It's the first day of school since spring break, and I'm not one bit excited.

School starts at 8 and it's 7.

I usually had more time to get ready because of my open period but I didn't have that anymore since I was taking journalism now.

I put on super short black shorts with a grey sweater, did my make up and didn't bother straightening my hair.

I put on my black heals and went out the door.

"Morning. We're leaving in 5 minutes." Eli said when I walked downstairs.

"K." I said and a yawn slipped out while I was at it.

I drank a glass of orange juice and left for Morty.

I actually personally liked the hearse. Vintage, black and in good condition.

All I need really.

Walking through the halls of Degrassi always pissed me off, people always assumed the wrong things and judged too much.

I'm eager to know what they will think after they see Eli and I walk through the doors.

Not that I care, but it's entertaining to hear every single false rumor. Reminds me how pathetic teenagers can be.

But nothing can ruin what I had with Eli, I hadn't been happier since I can remember.

"You look distracted." Eli said when we finally parked.

"I'm just thinking." I said and smiled at him.

"May I know what?" He asked and flashed me his irresistible smirk.

"Kissing you." I said and tried to change the subject.

"Your wish is my command." He said and pushed me against Morty then kissed me as if he was a hungry bear and I was his prey.

I deepened the kiss when I realized how free we we're.

No Elliot. No parents. Just us.

_~riiingg~_

We stopped for a mere second when we heard the bell but continued to kiss each other when we both realized how rare this moment was.

"You have to get to class." He said and grabbed my hand then gave it a light squeeze.

"So do you." I said.

"Then why are we not walking?" He asked and smiled which I answered to with a quick kiss.

I started to walk and dragged him behind me.

He held my hand walked me to my locker. Everyone was already rushing to class but we we're taking our sweet time.

Everyone also was staring.

"I'll walk you to class." He said.

"Nah, it's okay. I'll just meet you at lunch?" I said. I didn't like that cliché stuff.

He smiled and pecked me on the cheek then walked off to his class.

At lunch, we ate at a nearby fast food place and repeated the same routine until it was summer.

Eli is a senior but I'm a junior. So when he goes off to college. I'll still be here. I don't even want to imagine that right now.

_First day of summer._

_Eli's POV_

"Surprise." I knocked on Clare's door with a letter in my hand.

"What's that?" She asked and eyed the envelope.

"I didn't get in, so it looks like I'll be here…in community college until I can transfer." I said and smiled at her.

"That's awesome! And horrible…that's awesomely horrible!" She said and tackled me to the bed.

"So you're staying here with me?" She asked with gleaming eyes as she lay on top of me.

"Yes." I said and kissed her.

I broke the kiss and said,

"I finally have a plan." I said and sat up as she sat next to me.

"What plan?" She questioned me.

"A while ago I said I'd find a way to have us be together and let our parents know. So…I have a plan. Not the greatest, but it'll work." I said and smiled.

"Well!" She yelled and punched me in the arm.

I guess I should tell her the plan now…

"I'm getting my own place. I found a job and I can afford an apartment." I said and smiled proudly.

"I can go to school and work at the same time. It's already settled. I just gotta find an apartment." I said and stared at her for an answer.

"So…you're moving out?" She questioned.

"Yes?" I said.

"How would that solve anything?" She asked.

"Our parents wouldn't be worried about us living under the same roof. So you and I can date freely. Plus, I don't think they would've cared in the first place. But this way, no awkwardness." I said and smiled.

"You. Are. A. Genius." She says and starts to kiss me.

"I know." I said and kissed her back.

After 5 minutes she broke the kiss and said,

"You know our parents never had a wedding? Like a celebration? It was just some lame thing at the church." She said.

"We should throw them a wedding! And break the news there." She said with beaming eyes.

It wasn't actually a bad idea.


	23. Chapter 23

ALRIGHTY, so I know I haven't updated in FOREVER. But I honestly couldn't come up with a good ending, but I think this satisfied my needs. I've been super busy, I'm on newspaper and yearbook this year and its been crazy! I hope there's still at least a couple of you who will enjoy this (: Read the last chapter to refreshen your mind! Don't forget to review! Let me know if I should make a new story and give me some ideas!

REVIEW PLEASE!

Chapter 23

Eli's POV

"So when do you say we should plan this?" I asked Clare.

"Well do we want this as a surprise or should we tell them?" she replied.

"Its up to you, I'm a horrible party planner." I said.

She looked stressed.

"Well, I mea of course I can help. No- I will help. Of course. Just tell me what you need and I'll do it." I said while grabbing her sides and smiling.

She looked a little bit more comforted.

"I think we should just throw a small little surprise celebration in the house, we can cook and maybe invite a couple of their friends?" She suggested.

"Yeah that'll work, how about you cook and I decorate and clean?" I offered.

"Awesome. When do you want to do it?" She asked.

"Uhh, this weekend? It's Sunday and we can have it on Saturday. It's plenty of time for invites, right?" I said.

"Yeah! Alright, I gotta bust out that cook book." She said while smiling, I pulled her closer.

~~~~~~~~FRIDAY~~~~~~~~~

"Alright, so is everything ready?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just called my mom and she said that they will be in Degrassi about 10 in the morning tomorrow. You know this whole trick them into vacationing thing was a good idea. More time for us…. where we could do _whatever _we want and we could get ready peacefully." I said and pulled her in for a kiss.

She smiled in the middle of the kiss.

"So are you going to tell them or should I?" She asked.

"We can both? You tell them about… us. And I'll tell them about the new apartment." I suggested, she nodded in return.

We only invited a couple people, Clare's aunt and uncle and my mom's sister. Tomorrow night should be good.

And yes, that would be sarcasm.

***Clare's POV***

I am going to punch a wall. What if they don't approve? What if my dad disowns me and never speaks to me again? This isn't like me…getting nervous and all.

Eli has me stepping in old boundaries that I have abandoned along with the 15-year-old freshmen that was so innocent, gullible and blind to the world around her.

I hate not knowing what's going to happen next. I need to talk to Eli, I can't even close my eyes.

It's almost midnight, Elliot is long asleep and I can't seem to put my head to rest.

I walked over to Eli's room but it was empty. The bathroom and kitchen are empty as well? Where did he go?

I tried calling him but I just heard his ringtone upstairs.

I need air.

I stepped outside to the backyard and surely, there he is.

"Hey." I whispered.

He jumped a little and turned around.

"Oh hey, you're up?" He asked in a sleepy voice. Is it weird that I find that adorable?

"Yeah, I can't sleep." I said and he put the other half of the blanket around me. Yeah, he definitely is not wearing a shirt.

"Me neither. What do you think is going to happen?" He asked.

"I don't want to think anymore, Eli. Let's just let it be because I'm going to explode." I blurted out.

He chuckled and cupped my cheek.

"I love you." He whispered and slowly kissed me on my cheek. Is he trying to kill me?

"So why exactly are you shirtless out here?" I asked.

"It was really hot and stuffy in my room, I needed air so I came down here and just put a blanket over." He said, his eyes were extra green tonight. And call me crazy but I think they had a little bit of gold in them.

I put my hand on his chest and smiled at him.

"What?" He asked while smirking.

"I love you." I said.

He kissed me while smiling.

"I know." He said and put his hand on my cheek again.

"Let's go inside." He said and carried me to his room.

I tucked in to his bed and he left to change because he still had jeans on.

"Don't put a shirt on." I said and he just smiled at me.

He turned the light off and snuggled next to me.

He started to kiss me like he hadn't seen me in 4 years. I don't know where it came from but I was damn well happy it did.

He slowly put his hands up my shirt and I straddled him on the bed.

He took my shirt off and unhooked my bra in almost .2 seconds and the next thing I know he's taking his boxers off.

We must have been kissing with everything in us because we we're both out of breath in almost a minute. He started to kiss my neck and slowly started to make his way in.

The first time we had sex, it wasn't really anything special. We just did it because we we're both physically attracted to each other. But this time it was different, we were both emotionally and physically bound to each other.

This wasn't a 5 minute thing while I was baked out of my mind in the back of his car. He genuinely wanted me. In every way. I don't know how attached he was to me at the time when we first had sex but this time, I just felt like he wanted to pull me closer with every kiss with every thrust.

We both tried to be quiet for Elliot's sake but quiet groans were exiting both of our mouths.

It was a good 20 minutes before he pulled out, by that time we we're both exhausted.

We both didn't say a word to each other and even with that, I felt more comfortable than I had with anyone in my life.

"I'm gonna fucking marry you." He said while stroking my back.

I smiled and giggled a little.

"I have to say yes first." I said playfully.

"I'll kidnap you if I have to." He said and kissed the top of my head.

"You won't have to." I said and that was the last of it.

I slept like a freaking angel. Best sleep I've had in a while actually.

Well, now it's Saturday and Elliot is jumping up and down on the bed.

***Eli's POV***

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" He screamed and jumped.

"You guys slept togethew and didn't invite me?" He questioned us.

"I'm sorry man, Clare wasn't feeling good last night so she spent the night with me." I said and he lay down next to us.

"Awe you okay, Claye?" He asked Clare with a worried look.

"Yeah, I feel much better babe." She smiled and winked at me. This girl drives me insane.

"Ohmygod! I gotta cook!" She said and sprinted to the bathroom.

We spent the whole morning cooking and cleaning, around 9am I went to go pick them up.

Apparently Randall got his camera stolen and he was bitching about it the entire time.

I tried to stall as much as I could and took them to the market, to get gas, changed my tire. They were slowly catching on…

"Eli lets go! I miss Elliot!" My mom said and just as she finished I got a text from Clare saying everyone was there and everything was ready.

It was around 2pm when we got home, the airport was already more than an hour away so it was easy to stall.

When I opened the door, everyone screamed 'Surprise!' like a birthday party. Bet you that was Elliot's idea.

Randall and mom were happy about the get together but they still had no idea what we we're about to confess.

After everyone left, we all sat down in the living room and watched old re-runs of the Big Bang Theory.

"Me and Eli are in love." Clare blurted out.

"I knew it!" Elliot yelled and jumped out of his seat.

I can't believe she just- said it. Chick got balls.

Randall and mom's faces were just BLANK.

"I'm moving out at the end of the summer." I blurted out too.

Mom looked sad, it wasn't an angry face but just a sad face. I didn't like it.

"Dad?" Clare tried but he wouldn't answer.

"I told you." My mom said to Randall but I'm not sure what she told him.

"I just couldn't believe it." Randall said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Honey, we already knew." She said while standing up. I didn't realize Clare and I were already standing.

"H-how?" Clare asked.

"I know my son. I saw the way he looked at you, the was he protected you, the way he put you first. The only other person I've seen him do that with is Elliot." She said with a smile.

I'm confused as FUCK.

"Mom, I'm sorry you didn't know. I just didn't want things to get awkward and stuff. I just- I really love her. I love her more than myself." I said and she hugged me.

"Dad?" Clare tried.

He slowly stood up and let a deep breath out.

"I've seen Eli change drastically since we've moved in. He's not the same person. I think Eli found himself in these past couple months. And I think you've helped him do that, Clare. I see the way you guys play around with each other, the way he looks at you like you're his world." He said and didn't break his gaze with Clare.

Clare on the other hand had no expression on her face whatsoever.

"I noticed something in you too, Clare. We've been through a lot, kid. I tried to be the bet that I could be but I saw that it wasn't enough. You kind of just shut down and rejected everyone. And when you met Eli, you started to be yourself more. You were my little girl again." He said and Clare started to tear up.

He hugged her and said,

"I'm really happy that you've someone who cares for you, Clare." He said and kissed her on the cheek then walked over to me.

Oh, boy.

"Now. Eli. If I ever hear that you've hurt Clare, intentionally or unintentionally, I will do some damage to your….you know what." He said, realizing that Elliot was in the room.

I smirked.

"If a single hair on Clare is touched, trust me, I will be the first to murder that sun of a gun." I said.

"Atta boy." He said and patted my shoulder.

How much more weirder can this get?

"Does this mean that you and Claye aye going to get mawwied?" Elliot said while jumping around.

Clare giggled and I picked him up.

"Yes." I said and he hugged me.


End file.
